


Blessed

by sincelight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Incest, M/M, Religious Content, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincelight/pseuds/sincelight
Summary: Big bad Chanyeol has got a thing for corrupting the good boys and the pastor's beautiful son is no exception.





	1. Church Mouse

He was bitter to say the least. The ruling was completely unfair, if you asked him, three months community service. For what? It shouldn't have even been considered vandalism. So he spray painted ‘God hates people who think God hates fags’ on the bricks of a church? Big deal. It was probably true, anyway.

He scoffs when the final sentence comes out. Seventy hours of community service, spanning three months total, to be spent, conveniently, helping at the church he so delightedly vandalized. If these church people were preachy and judgmental before, it would be tenfold on the heathen with the piercings and tattoos who dared deface their beautiful church. This was going to be hell, actual hell.

 

 

  
“Chanyeol! Heard your life of crime finally caught up with you.”

Chanyeol glares, unamused, “Fuck off, Sehun, okay?”

“I just w-“

“No really, turn around and go fuck right off. I don’t want to hear it from you today.” Chanyeol’s jaw set, eyes narrowed at his younger brother, ready for a fight.

“Yeah well, your hair is fucking stupid. Gonna fall out if you keep dying it.” Sehun smirks to himself at a perfectly executed comeback. “Move over,” he says, kicking at Chanyeol’s legs to make room for himself on the couch.

Chanyeol kicks at his shins, “Get out of here, dude. Go sit somewhere else.”

Sehun ignores him, like he usually does, and sits beside him. “So, I saw your handiwork on that church down the street. Beautiful message, poor execution, but it made me smile.”

Chanyeol leans his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes, “I thought I told you to go fuck off somewhere?” he says, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. “Like seriously, do you not know how to listen?”

“I’m actually very obedient, I just like to piss you off.”

“I can tell,” Chanyeol says, his annoyance growing. “They gave me seventy hours of community service. At that church.” He sighs, “I have to go help at the church I vandalized… how messed up is that?”

Sehun chuckles, “I mean, it’s only fair.” He leans forward and tugs on Chanyeol’s septum piercing, causing the older to groan and shove at him. “They’ll probably make you wash your art off their wall. And then, they’ll have you take out all your piercings and cover your tattoos. You know… mold you into a good little church boy.”

Chanyeol’s top lip curls, his teeth showing in disgust. He covers Sehun’s face with his hand and pushes him back. “Not gonna fucking happen, bro. I don’t care what they think of me, I’m only there because I don’t wanna go to jail.” 

Sehun laughs and gets up, walking halfway to the kitchen before stopping to look back. “Hey you never know… maybe some sweet, innocent altar boy will come along.” He puts his hands on his hips and gives a smug smile, “And, we both know you just cant resist that temptation, defiling a good boy. A church boy. You know you live for that kinda shit.”

Chanyeol’s answer comes in the form of a pillow soaring through the air, hitting Sehun in the face.

“Dick,” Sehun says, tossing the pillow back to Chanyeol, “I’m just saying… you know it’s true.”

Chanyeol moves to throw the pillow again, but doesn’t let go. He laughs when Sehun flinches. “Yeah, whatever,” he finally says, “I’m there to clean and get my hours in, that’s it.”

 

 

  
“Nice to,” the man’s eyes inspect Chanyeol, “meet you.”

“Sure it is,” Chanyeol says, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. He holds his helmet in one hand, the other shoved in his pocket, hiding the black ink covering his hand.

The man was inspecting him, judging him by his appearance, he could tell. He shifts uncomfortably and looks around the church. Rows of pews, a little table at the front with a bible and various other religious things he had no idea about.

“Is that the sacrifice table?” he asks with a smirk, hand coming out of his pocket to point at the table behind him with his thumb.

The man’s eyes widen, “E- excuse me?”

Chanyeol laughs, “It was a joke dude.” He sets his helmet down on a pew and pats the man shoulder, “Lighten up.”

He’s given simple tasks. Take out the garbage. Vacuum the floors. And most importantly, scrub off the blasphemy he painted on the exterior wall.

He sighs and wipes his sweat with his forearm, sincerely regretting his choice of a black t-shirt and jeans. He’d already stripped his leather jacket off, tossing it in the grass behind him when he was sure he was seconds from heat stroke. Why was it so fucking hot today?

After at least an hour of scrubbing he’d gotten most of the paint off, just ‘God hates people’ remained on the wall. He chuckled at it and decided that was enough scrubbing for today, he’d leave the rest for tomorrow.

He carelessly tosses the sponge into the bucket of soapy water and sighs, squinting up at the sun. “I seriously hate summer,” he says to himself, wiping a new layer of sweat from his forehead. 

He grabs his jacket and tosses it over his shoulder as he makes his way back into the church. He grabs his helmet from where he sat it earlier and pulls a crumpled paper from his pocket.

“Hey, so that was like, two hours,” he says as he approaches the man, “just need you to sign off on it… and I’ll be back tomorrow.”

The man signs the paper quickly, barely sparing a glance at Chanyeol. “See ya’,” Chanyeol says with a small, two-fingered salute. 

He’s a few steps from the door when it suddenly swings open. He doesn’t know if it’s the blinding sunlight, or the fact that the boy that walked in was angelic. Probably the latter because he definitely heard angels singing in the distance.

“Dad!” the boy shouts as he walks past Chanyeol without looking at him.

Chanyeol shamelessly gawked, stopping to turn so his eyes could follow the boy as he marched to the front of the church. “That ass,” he whispers to himself, licking his bottom lip before biting at it. His eyes linger for another moment before he looks up, “I believe.”

 

 

  
“You little… fucking… asshole,” Chanyeol spits, giving Sehun a hard punch to the shoulder with each word. “I’m going to beat your ass.”

“What did I do?” Sehun whines, breaking from Chanyeol’s grip and rubbing at his shoulder. “I literally just woke up and you’re already hitting me.”

“You- you fucking jinxed me is what you did.” He points an accusing finger in his little brother’s face, “You just had to say something about a good little altar boy.”

Sehun sits up, rubbing his already disheveled hair and stretches. “What are you talking about?” he yawns, attempting to stand.

Chanyeol pushes him back onto the couch. “Dude, you have no idea,” he nearly whines. “He walked in wearing these snug little, ripped up skinny jeans.” He rubs his hands down his face, giving Sehun a serious look. “Forget God, that tight little ass was a religious experience.”

Sehun fakes a gag, “You’re so gross… is ass all you ever think about?”

“When it looks that fucking good, yeah,” Chanyeol says as if it’s obvious. He’s quiet for a moment and then looks down at Sehun with a terrifying smirk. “He’s the pastor’s son.”

“Well,” Sehun says slowly, “this is gonna get super interesting.”

Chanyeol’s smirk widens, “I’m gonna show good boy how to be bad.”

 

 

  
He’s already got his leather jacket off and tossed into the grass within the first twenty minutes of arriving at the church. He decided on a plain white t-shirt today, but kept with his ripped up jeans and black boots. Gotta keep his tough image. He closes his eyes and sighs, the sponge in his hand still pressed to the bricks, watching the soap and water drip down the wall and his arm. He hated this so much.

He would never admit it, but he’s hopeful that the beautiful-assed boy will show up again today, preferably sometime before he has to leave. He wanted the chance to talk to him and maybe even get to work his charms a bit. Sure he looked rough around the edges, but he knew he had the ability to talk his way into almost anyone’s pants.

“Hey tough guy,” a voice calls from behind him, he doesn’t have to turn to know whose, “having fun erasing your mistake?”

With his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, he drops the sponge into the bucket and smirks. “So much… I really fucking love scrubbing brick walls.” He hears the boy chuckle and his heartbeat picks up slightly.

“Language,” the boy says, suddenly right behind him, “this is God’s house, not yours.”

Chanyeol tries to hold in an annoyed grunt, “I don’t give a shit whose house this is… obviously,” he adds, motioning to what was left of his graffiti. He finally turns to look at the boy and, if he wasn’t so worried about keeping his tough guy front, his knees would have gone weak at the sight of the boy up close. “Shouldn’t you be inside practicing hymns or something? Or, splashing holy water on sinners? Sending people to hell?”

The smaller boy’s eyes narrow and he steps closer to Chanyeol. His lips twitch and Chanyeol cant tell if its anger or a smile he’s trying to fight. The boy lets out a breath and takes a step back, letting a smile curve onto his lips. “And when you stand praying, if you hold anything against anyone, forgive them, so that your Father in heaven may forgive you your sins.” He gives a small, pleased hum and nods, blinking innocently up at Chanyeol before turning and walking away, into the church.

“What… the fuck?” Chanyeol whispers to himself, eyes wide in confusion. “Did that little shit just quote the bible at me?”

Chanyeol finishes his work for the day quietly, most of the time spent thinking of how to get to that little church boy. He knew he could do it, he didn’t doubt that, but it was the how that was bothering him.

He enters the church slowly, looking around for the pastor. “Um, hello?” he calls out, smiling at the resonance of his voice bouncing around the large empty church.

“Can I help you?”

Chanyeol turns quickly to find the boy sitting on a pew, leaning forward with his head lazily resting on his hand. “What- how… when did you get there?”

The boy smiles, “Does it matter?” He stands now and moves closer, “Is there something you need?”

Chanyeol lets the sudden urge to punch the kid pass before he speaks. “Yeah, do you know where the pastor went? I need him to sign off on this,” he says, holding up his crumpled paper.

“I can sign it for you,” the boy says, reaching out to take the paper.

Chanyeol pulls his arm back and smirks at the boy, “Are you even old enough to sign a legal document, shorty?”

“My name is Baekhyun, not shorty,” he huffs in annoyance. “And I’m twenty-two, for your information, and very capable of signing your paper.”

Chanyeol hums, “Baekhyun, huh?” He clicks his tongue and circles behind Baekhyun, leaning in close. “Pretty name, for a pretty boy.”

“Don’t call me pretty,” Baekhyun snaps, he elbows Chanyeol in the stomach and moves away from him. “And you, Chanyeol. Big, tall tough guy, with the tattoos and piercings. Drives around on his motorcycle and wears leather even though it’s the hottest part of the summer.” Baekhyun smirks and takes a step toward a dumbfounded Chanyeol. “I know your type. You think you’re gonna come in here and flirt with me,” his next words come out slowly, almost seductively, “corrupt me.” He chuckles and pats Chanyeol’s cheek once, then again harder, “Let me tell you right now how much that’s not gonna happen.”

Chanyeol gulps, his saliva thick and hard to swallow, and he lets out a single puff of air. “How can you be so sure?”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrow, his top lip curls. “Because,” he says, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, “I’m going to corrupt you.”

Chanyeol only makes it halfway through asking Baekhyun what he meant when tiny fists dig into his shirt and push him backwards. He stumbles, losing his balance, but falls carefully with the help of Baekhyun’s guidance. 

It isn't until Baekhyun is sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, straddling him, that Chanyeol finally finds his voice. “H- how are you going to corrupt me? What have you ever done thats so bad, huh church boy?” He tries to put some venom in his words, but falls short, sounding mildly afraid.

Baekhyun’s lips curl into a silent snarl, his hand sneaks behind Chanyeol’s head and grips his bright red hair to jerk his head back. He leans in close, Chanyeol can hear as Baekhyun swallows thickly before opening his mouth. 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun says, pushing his hips down, creating a wonderful friction between the two, “fuck me in God’s house.” Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice.

Their pants are removed quickly and Baekhyun hurriedly stretches himself with three fingers and a decent amount of Chanyeol’s spit. He gets on his knees on the pew and nearly begs Chanyeol to hurry up. 

Every time he thinks he’s doing a good job, every time Baekhyun lets out a small whimper, it’s followed by a “harder” or “faster” or a “pull my fucking hair”.

Chanyeol, although a little annoyed that nothing is ever good enough for Baekhyun, admires the way his dainty voice echoes in the large, empty room. His moans are breathy and high pitched, almost sounding like whines, but it’s music to Chanyeol’s ears.

“Fuck… right there!” Baekhyun cries out, spreading his knees further and pushing his ass into Chanyeol’s thrusts. “Oh… oh god, yes!”

Chanyeol gives a particularly hard tug on Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him back so that he can lean into his ear. The words come as a low growl, “Gods. Not. Real.”

Baekhyun screams, body tensing then shaking, his mouth hangs open letting drool drip down his chin, he comes.

They just finish zipping up their jeans when Baekhyun’s father walks in the door. Baekhyun’s demeanor changes completely. He smiles wide and hugs his father, “I take it everything went well,” he says. Chanyeol nearly laughs at how fake he sounds.

Baekhyun’s father nods, “Of course, of course. How were things here?” he asks, obviously curious if Chanyeol had behaved himself.

“Splendid,” Baekhyun says, another wide smile, “I was just trying to show Chanyeol here the ways of the lord.” He blinks innocently at his father, Chanyeol tries not to vomit. 

“Oh really?” his father asks, “and how’d that go?”

Baekhyun places his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and grins at him, “He’s extremely receptive of the Lord’s will. I think he’ll be a good boy from now on.”

Baekhyun’s father smiles and pats Chanyeol on the back, “Glad to hear that son! God forgives all and,” he looks at Chanyeol’s tattoos and piercings, “with a bit of work, you could even look presentable to society.”

Chanyeol’s hand hidden behind his back digs into Baekhyun’s side as he grits his teeth. “Thank you sir,” Chanyeol says, only after Baekhyun digs his knuckles equally hard into Chanyeol’s ribs. “That means a lot coming from you.”

Chanyeol is shoved roughly out the door, Baekhyun following quickly behind. He tosses Chanyeol his helmet and continues shooing him further from the church.

“Baek- Baekhyun, stop,” he tries, but the smaller boy keeps pushing him. “Baekhyun, fucking… quit pushing me!” He stomps his feet down and turns, Baekhyun slams into his chest. “What the hell, man! What was with all that lame ass god shit back there?” He frowns and pushes Baekhyun’s hand away from where it was playing with the silver button of his jeans. “Will you fucking stop and listen to me?”

Baekhyun’s sweet smile turns sour and he pushes Chanyeol. “No, you listen to me. You wanna play this game, we’re playing by my rules.” He steps closer to Chanyeol, pushing his index finger into his chest, “And my rules are that my father thinks I’m a good little boy, got it?”

Chanyeol smacks Baekhyun’s hand away, “What if I don’t wanna play your game, huh? Ever think of that?”

Baekhyun giggles, “You’re really gonna stand there and lie in front of God like that?” He leans in to ruffle Chanyeol’s hair and gives him another cute smile, “See you tomorrow,” he says before skipping off back into the church.

 

 

  
“Wow, so it sounds like you’ve met your match,” Sehun says with a cocky smirk Chanyeol would love to punch off of his face. “He really just flipped on you huh? Just,” he snaps his fingers, “like that?”

Chanyeol lays on the floor of their shared apartment, smoking a cigarette, which he hasn't done in months. He exhales a cloud of smoke and shakes his head. “He was quoting the bible one second and then… and then, he was begging me to fuck him.” His mouth hangs open as he shakes his head slowly. “Fuck me in God’s house,” he quotes.

Sehun rolls his eyes and pretends to gag on Chanyeol’s smoke. “I don’t see why you’re complaining, he sounds like he stepped right outta one of your wet dreams.” 

Chanyeol takes another long drag of his cigarette, exhaling slowly before speaking again. “Well, I mean yeah… basically. But like, I don't know. He’s like really,” he reaches his arms up and shakes his hands, “short.”

Sehun sits cross-legged beside Chanyeol’s head, taking the cigarette from between Chanyeol’s lips. He brings it to his mouth and coughs a little after he inhales, “Never could get into smoking cigs,” he says, handing it back to Chanyeol. “So, because he’s short, you’re not interested anymore?”

Chanyeol doesn’t speak, just nods slowly, looking away from Sehun and blowing out another breath of smoke.

“Liar,” Sehun says, punching Chanyeol in the shoulder. “You fucked around with Kyungsoo for months, and he’s like a foot shorter than you. So unless church boy is a four foot tall twelve year old, you’re lying.”

Chanyeol sighs, kicking his feet like a child throwing a temper tantrum. “Okay, okay fine.” He puts his cigarette out on the scuffed wood floor beside him and sits up. “I don’t like that he’s like… so pushy.”

Sehun looks at his older brother with an, almost, understanding expression, but ruins it with a smirk. “You don’t like that you’re not in control.” Sehun stands and gasps, tries to suppress a laugh, “Oh my god, he makes you feel weak and it freaks you out! This is great!”

Chanyeol kicks his brother in the shin, laughing when he cries out in pain. “Shut up, dick. You don’t understand, he’s like a little… a little demon. It’s kinda scary.”

Sehun rolls his eyes and walks away saying, “Big bad Chanyeol is afraid of a little church mouse, how cute.”

“No I’m not,” Chanyeol whispers to himself with an angry huff.

 

 

  
“Hey there, bad boy,” Baekhyun’s honey sweet voice calls out.

Chanyeol jumps slightly, dropping the paintbrush he held and grunts at the paint that splatters up onto his boots. “Whats up?” he says casually, bending to pick up the brush. He feels a hand on his lower back and suddenly, he’s being pushed over, tumbling forward and landing on his side.

“Whoa!” Baekhyun says, smiling down at Chanyeol like he hadn’t just pushed him, “Be careful there, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol gets up and grabs Baekhyun’s shoulders. He shoves him hard into the wall of the church, glaring, his anger boiling as he stares at the smile on Baekhyun’s face. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Baekhyun squirms a bit, “You’re the one manhandling me. Whats your problem?”

“Are you delusional or just that big of an asshole? You pushed me down and want to know what my problem is?” Baekhyun struggles to break free but Chanyeol just slams him back into the wall, knocking the breath out of him. “My problem is you.” 

Baekhyun’s face is expressionless as he slides down the wall. He stares up at Chanyeol from his knees, his mouth open slightly, batting his big, deceivingly innocent eyes. He runs his hands up Chanyeol’s legs, over his knees, up his thighs, he curls his fingers into the waistline of Chanyeol’s jeans. 

“What are y-“

“My dad will be back soon,” Baekhyun cuts Chanyeol off. He slowly unbuttons the jeans and slides the zipper down, “Lets see who comes first.”

It’s Chanyeol. Chanyeol comes first, down Baekhyun’s throat, only minutes before the pastor returns to the church. 

Baekhyun wipes at the corners of his mouth and stands. He places his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, “You should probably pull your pants up before someone sees you.”

Chanyeol hasn't moved, he’s still leaning his arm against the building with his forehead resting on it, trying to catch his breath. Baekhyun was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. He pushes off the wall and fixes his jeans, also smoothing down his shirt and hair. With a small grin he reaches forward, circling his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist. He pulls him close and presses his free hand to the bulge in Baekhyun’s pants.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Baekhyun asks in a rushed whisper. He pushes Chanyeol away from him and glares, “My dad will be here any minute, use your brain for once.” 

Chanyeol sneers but backs off, remembering that he’s supposed to be painting. He grabs the paintbrush and resumes his work. He knows Baekhyun is watching him and he tries to ignore it, but he can literally feel the smaller boy’s eyes on him.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re pouting,” Baekhyun says, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Do you want to touch me that badly?” He steps behind Chanyeol and puts both hands on his shoulders, getting up on his tiptoes to circle his arms completely around Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol is frozen in place, feeling Baekhyun nuzzle his cheek to the back of his head. “What are you doing?”

“Meet me here tonight,” he whispers then backs away, “midnight.”

When Chanyeol finally regains his ability to move he turns but Baekhyun is already out of sight. He watches the pastor’s car pull into the parking lot and he swears under his breath, turning back to the wall to hurriedly finish his work. 

He has a date tonight.

 

 

  
“Are you sure it’s a date?” Sehun asks with an eyebrow raised. “Like are you sure thats whats gonna happen here?”

Chanyeol walks into the living room, pulling the towel from around his waist to dry his hair.

“Dude, like… I don’t wanna see your dick. Cover up.” Sehun snatches the towel out of Chanyeol’s hands and wraps it around him. “Have some decency.”

Chanyeol laughs, “You act like this is the first time you’ve seen me walk around naked, chill.” He secures the towel around his waist again and grabs his phone off the table to check the time. “But anyway, to answer your question… I’m pretty sure it’s a date?”

Sehun flops onto the couch with one of his signature eye rolls, “Yeah, you sound totally sure.” He grabs the remote and turns the tv on, giving his brother a cute smile, “I wanna meet him soon, I can tell you’re totally into him.”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol says, but theres no real bite to his words. He turns before Sehun can see him smile, “You’ll meet him eventually,” he says as he walks into his bedroom.

 

 

  
“You smoke?” Baekhyun questions, scrunching his nose at the smell coming from Chanyeol.

“Yeah, so?”

Baekhyun looks slightly taken aback, “Nothing, I was just saying.” He takes a cautious look around before accepting the extra helmet Chanyeol was holding out to him. He pushes it over his head and hops onto the motorcycle, securing his arms around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Where to?” Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun hums, “Take me somewhere I’ve never been before.”

Chanyeol takes off quickly, startling Baekhyun and his arms squeeze tighter around him. Somewhere he’s never been before? How was he supposed to know where Baekhyun had and hadn’t been?

Chanyeol smirks, “How’d you like to meet my brother?”

 

 

  
Sehun, of course, answers the door with no shirt and a confused look on his face. “Uh, hey bro and… Baekhyun, I’m guessing?”

Baekhyun holds his hand out, looking mostly unaffected by Sehun’s ratty hair and pierced nipples. “Pleasure to meet you,” he says slowly, his eyes looking over Sehun’s body. 

“Uh… you too?” Sehun replies, taking Baekhyun’s dainty hand to shake. He looks up to his brother, standing quietly behind Baekhyun, “What are you guys doing here?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “Ask this one,” he says, pushing Baekhyun into the apartment by the shoulders. 

“Okay… why um, are you here?” Sehun asks, following Baekhyun’s eyes as they scan the crappy, rundown apartment.

Baekhyun shrugs, smiling at nothing in particular. He doesn’t look at Sehun when he answers. “Kinda wanted to meet you, kinda wanted to see where your tall, idiot brother lives.”

Sehun chuckles, “I like him,” he says looking at Chanyeol, a thumb pointing to Baekhyun. “Keep him around, I could use an extra person to help insult you.”

“Are you gay?” Baekhyun asks suddenly, stepping a little too close to Sehun. He moves around him, getting closer as if he’s inspecting his face.

“Uh… no.”

Baekhyun pouts, “That’s too bad. I know a guy that would love to eat you up, you’re exactly his type.” He stares at Sehun’s shocked face for a few more moments before he claps his hands together and turns to Chanyeol with a smile. “Okay, so are we drinking or what?” 

Once the fridge is emptied of beer and Baekhyun made Sehun so uncomfortable he went to sleep, it’s just Chanyeol and Baekhyun left alone on the couch. 

Baekhyun sits cross-legged in the corner, holding his beer can with both hands, smiling at Chanyeol aggressively playing Super Mario Bros. Theres a lot of swearing and angry grunts coming from Chanyeol and Baekhyun can’t help but giggle. When Chanyeol finally looks over at him, after dying for the hundredth time, his smile fades to a blank expression.

“Would you st- still like me if I was d- different?” he asks through hiccups.

Chanyeol sets his controller down and frowns, “How drunk are you? You’ve only had like five beers.”

“Answer my question.”

“Well,” Chanyeol scratches at his neck, “I mean, different how?”

Baekhyun smiles again before gulping down the rest of his beer. He sets the can on the table and pulls his knees up to his chest. “If I was so mean.” He shakes his head, “No I mean, if I wasn’t mean… like you. If I was a- was a good boy like my dad thinks. Would you st- still like me?”

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun swaying slightly in place, waiting for an answer. “Um, I mean… I guess. Why wouldn’t I?”

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a sweet smile, one that reaches his eyes and makes the edges crinkle in the cutest way. “That’s-“ His eyes widen and he leans to the side, the upper half of his body hanging off the couch, and he pukes on the floor. 

Chanyeol grumbles to himself as he cleans the puke. He grumbles to himself as he cleans Baekhyun’s face up. He grumbles as he drags him, unconscious, to his bed and tucks him in. Then he grumbles some more as he slips under his covers beside Baekhyun, only to have the covers ripped away from him when Baekhyun rolls himself up like a burrito. He sighs and turns away from Baekhyun, curling in on himself to try to keep a little warm, and slowly falls asleep.

Chanyeol wakes up in the morning to the sound of soft snoring in his ear and Baekhyun’s limbs wrapped snugly around him. He grins at the memory of last night and the terrible turn of events. 

He’s lying on his back looking up at his cracked, water damaged and cigarette smoke stained ceiling when Baekhyun stirs. The small boy wiggles a bit, pressing his face closer, and Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s smile press into the skin of his neck. He chuckles, the warm breath fanning along his neck and shoulders tickles slightly and he turns over, pulling Baekhyun against his chest. 

“Morning,” Chanyeol speaks into Baekhyun’s messy hair. “You sleep good?”

Baekhyun thinks for a moment before nodding slowly. He can feel that Chanyeol is shirtless as his cheek slides along his bare chest and it’s warm, and Chanyeol smells really good. With his eyes still closed, he nuzzles his nose against Chanyeol’s neck and hums contentedly. 

“You’re really affectionate when you first wake up, huh?” Chanyeol asks, his chin resting atop Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun hums, “Mmmmh, don’t ruin it,” and he wiggles his way even closer against Chanyeol’s body, hands locking tightly behind the taller’s back. He sighs, his breath warming Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder once again, but this time, Chanyeol pushes him away.

“You gotta stop doing that.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes now and blinks slowly up at Chanyeol, “Stop… breathing?”

“No… no, just not on my neck like that.” Chanyeol plays with the tips of Baekhyun’s fingers that have now moved to rest on his hip, he brings them to his mouth and nibbles on them. “It… it kinda,” he sighs, “it gets me-“

Chanyeol’s words stop and his eyes roll back, his mouth opens but only a shuddered breath comes out. Baekhyun’s fingertips ghost across his skin, from just behind his ear to his collarbone. He repeats the motion over and over until Chanyeol’s lip is pulled between his teeth and his large hand is grabbing Baekhyun’s small waist tightly. 

“How cute,” Baekhyun whispers, “big, bad giant’s neck is sensitive.” He moves forward to trace his tongue up the length of Chanyeol’s neck, giggling at the strangled whimper that comes from him. “It’s cute when you sound helpless.”

Baekhyun sit up and quickly throws his leg over Chanyeol to straddle his hips. “Oh!” he says as he wiggles his butt, “You’re already hard, that was so easy.” With a smirk, he starts to slide further down Chanyeol’s body, hands dragging teasingly down his chest and stomach. When he settles on his knees between Chanyeol’s legs he throws the blanket over himself and leans down.

Chanyeol watches silently, his heart begins beating faster when he feels Baekhyun grab at the elastic of his pajama pants and start sliding them down. His hands lay uselessly at his sides and his toes curl, feeling Baekhyun’s hot breath on his cock. Chanyeol brings his knees up and digs his toes into the bed when Baekhyun takes him into his mouth.

“Fuck,” he stares at the ceiling, contemplating asking god what he did to deserve this, “Baek, your mouth is magic.”

“Hey Yeol, have you seen my green hoodie?”

Baekhyun stops moving and Chanyeol turns his head. Sehun stands in the now open doorway, one hand on the handle and the other in his pocket. “Nope haven’t seen it,” Chanyeol answers quickly.

“Oh, okay,” Sehun says, eyebrows furrowing, he sighs. “Hey so, where’s Baekhyun? He go home already?”

Chanyeol hopes Sehun cant hear him gulp, “N- no, he’s uh, in the bathroom.”

Sehun hums and slowly nods a few times. He smirks, “You think his daddy will be mad at him for staying out all night?”

Chanyeol fakes a small laugh and shrugs, “Probably, he might get in trouble for breaking God’s curfew. OW!” Chanyeol throws the covers off of himself and glares down at Baekhyun, still crouching between his legs with a smug smile. “You bit my dick, what the hell?!”

Baekhyun sits up and stands, “That’ll teach you not to talk about me behind my back.”

Chanyeol whines and rolls over, both hands cupping his crotch, “Why would you do that?” he whines pathetically. “It felt so good why would you bite me?”

Sehun stares on in disgust, “I’m just… gonna go.”

“Walk me out?” Baekhyun says cheerfully, looping his arm around Sehun’s. “Bye Chanyeol, see you in church tomorrow?”

Chanyeol rolls over, still half-crying in pain, “You couldn’t pay me to go to church, Baek.”

 

 

  
“Good morning!” Baekhyun greets, shaking hands with members of the church, smiling and chatting away happily. 

Chanyeol wants to roll his eyes. He wants to turn around and leave. He wants to know why the hell he’s in church right now.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun says with a bright smile, “I’m glad you made it.” He throws his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, giving him a tight hug. “Knew you couldn’t say no to me,” he adds as a whisper directly into his ear. He pulls away from the hug, both hands resting on Chanyeol’s upper arms, and he smiles. “Why don’t you go sit somewhere at the back and wait for me. I’ll tell my dad I’m gonna sit with you today.”

Chanyeol does as he’s told, taking a seat in the very back row, at least four empty rows separating him from anyone else. He watches Baekhyun up at the front, laughing, smiling, talking. It’s quite impressive how easily fake he is, and Chanyeol always thought he was a bad boy… he’s nothing compared to Baekhyun.

“Hey there,” Baekhyun says quietly as he takes a seat beside Chanyeol, close enough for their thighs to touch. “I bet this is your first church service ever.”

The room quiets as Baekhyun’s father stands and opens with a prayer, then goes right into his sermon for the day. 

Chanyeol nods, “Uh, yeah I’ve definitely never been to church before. I’ve vandalized one before though.”

Baekhyun’s eyes roll and he chuckles quietly. He grabs the poorly tied tie hanging loosely around Chanyeol’s neck, “You trying to impress me or something?”

Chanyeol sputters a bit, “I- um, no… why would-“

“It’s working,” Baekhyun says, raising his eyebrows as his eyes trail down Chanyeol’s body. He leans closer, his hand moves to Chanyeol’s thigh. “You look so hot right now,” he whispers, “with your sleeves rolled up and your tattoos showing, your tie that you obviously tied to try to seem like you didn’t care how you looked.” His hand slides further up to squeeze at Chanyeol’s crotch. 

“B- Baek,” Chanyeol tries to whisper, but his voice is stuck in his throat.

“Love it when you say my name,” Baekhyun teases as his slender fingers work at Chanyeol’s button and zipper. He moves closer again and places a single kiss behind Chanyeol’s ear. “In ten minutes my dad is going to make you stand up to introduce yourself.” He pulls Chanyeol’s cock out of his pants and thumbs at the precome. A dark smile spreads across his face, “You think you can finish before all eyes are on you?”

Chanyeol whimpers, his eyes close and he nods quickly. Baekhyun smirks, “Let me know when you’re about to cum.”

He pumps Chanyeol quickly, expertly. Chanyeol’s eyes are squeezed tight and he covers his mouth with the back of his hand, biting every time a moan threatens to slip out. He can hear Baekhyun giggle, how could something so cute be so sadistic?

“You better hurry, Yeollie,” Baekhyun sing-songs into Chanyeol’s ear, “Dad is gonna call you out any minute now.”

Chanyeol groans as quietly as he can manage. He lets his head fall back as Baekhyun picks up the pace, he really needed this to be over with. Finally, he can feel it. His breath hitches and his arm flings out to squeeze Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“Baek… I’m… gonna-“

Before he finishes his sentence Baekhyun takes a quick look around and drops his head, taking Chanyeol into his mouth to finish the job. Chanyeol’s breath is shaky and he grunts just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” they hear.

Baekhyun sits up with wide eyes, discreetly wiping at the corners of his mouth. He nudges Chanyeol, whispering ‘pants’ as best as he can without moving his mouth. Chanyeol hurriedly fixes himself and stands, so fast he almost falls over.

“Hi um, I’m Chanyeol… uh, Baekhyun’s friend. Uh, yeah hi.” He gives a small wave and sits back down, glaring at a snickering Baekhyun.

“That was so close,” Baekhyun whispers excitedly.

Chanyeol heaves a sigh, “Is this why you wanted me to come today?”

Baekhyun smiles and nods, cuddling up to Chanyeol’s side and wrapping both his arms around Chanyeol’s. 

“You are the actual devil,” Chanyeol says, trying to hide his smile.

Baekhyun just squeezes Chanyeol’s arm and shakes his head slowly, “No, I’m a good little church boy.”

 

 

Six Months Later

 

  
“Your dad hates me,” Chanyeol says as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from behind. He nuzzles his nose into Baekhyun’s hair and smiles.

“He does… but at least it’s completely unrelated to the fact that we’re dating.”

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun and laughs, “That’s because he doesn’t know we’re dating.”

“And he never will,” Baekhyun adds with a smile and a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. 

Chanyeol accepts the kiss then pushes Baekhyun back to look down at him. “So what you’re saying is… he hates me solely because of who I am as a person?” Baekhyun nods happily. “Wow, thanks… that makes me feel so much better.”

Baekhyun laughs and rolls his eyes, “If it makes you feel better, it’s not really you… it’s more the tattoos and piercings he hates. He thinks you’re a bad influence on me.”

Chanyeol snorts, grabbing Baekhyun’s around the waist again and pressing him flat against his front. “Yeah right. You’re the bad influence,” he purrs into his boyfriend’s ear. He walks them forward until Baekhyun’s thighs bump into the very back row of pews in the church. 

Baekhyun bends over and grinds his ass into Chanyeol’s crotch. “I am pretty bad, huh?” he asks in a seductive tone.

Chanyeol bites his bottom lip and hum, “So bad. So good, but so, so bad,” and then his hand comes down on Baekhyun’s cheek sending a loud smack echoing through the church. He leans over Baekhyun’s back to whisper in his ear, “The first time I saw you… I thanked God for your ass.”

Baekhyun giggles before he turns his head to look up at Chanyeol behind him. “Why don’t you slide my pants down and show god right now how much you’re thankful for it.”

“I’d love to,” he growls as he holds Baekhyun’s hips in place and rolls his own forward into him. Baekhyun shudders, the top half of his body going limp and falling over the back of the pew. 

Chanyeol is just about to shove his hand down the front of Baekhyun’s pants when they hear a car door slam. They both pop up and separate, pretending like they weren’t about to sin.

When Baekhyun’s father walks in his smile fades when his eyes land on Chanyeol. Both boys watch him silently judge each piercing and tattoo, his red hair, even the way his wrinkly shirt hangs loosely, showing off his collarbones. 

“Chanyeol, how nice to see you back… again,” he says, so blatantly sarcastic it almost hurts. “I figured you’d stop coming around once your community service was finished.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with one of those smirks and Baekhyun looks back with those eyes. “No sir,” Chanyeol says, throwing his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Baek and I are friends now… best friends.”

Baekhyun’s father looks like he’s going to pass out, his face red and his hands balled into fists. “I- I will not have you corrupting my son! I’ve seen the things you do… the type you associate with.” He takes a small, cowardly step forward, “I know the sins you commit and the people you commit them with. You’re a homosexual and will go to hell and will not take my son with you.” He smiles to himself and crosses his arms over his chest proudly, feeling like he’d just won some sort of battle.

Chanyeol slides his arm from around Baekhyun’s neck and steps forward, cracking his neck and letting out a single, short breath. “With all due respect, sir, fuck you.” The pastor’s eyes widen and Chanyeol reaches out for Baekhyun to take his hand.

“Baekhyun, you will not go anywhere with him!”

It takes less than a second for Baekhyun to lace his fingers with Chanyeol’s and smile sweetly at his father. Chanyeol begins walking toward the door, both ignoring the distraught and offended sputtering coming from the pastor.

“Oh by the way, sir, I was just about to fuck your son before you walked in.” 

The pastor gasps, Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s arm tight and drags him out the door, trying not to laugh. 

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun shouts once outside, “I can’t believe you just said that to him!”

Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to laugh through his nerves, “Yeah well, if he wasn’t being such a homophobic asshole-“ he turns to Baekhyun, his arm flinging out to point toward the church, “he just told me that I’m gonna burn in hell! Fucking dick!” He spits in the direction of the church and gets on his motorcycle, putting on his helmet then holding the spare out to Baekhyun who quickly takes it and hops on behind him.

Baekhyun wraps around Chanyeol's middle and giggles, “Remember when we talked about running away together?” 

Chanyeol nods and revs his bike’s engine a few times, “Yeah, why?” 

Baekhyun smiles and leans forward, pecking Chanyeol on the cheek, “Let’s go see how Sehun feels about disappearing.”


	2. Home Sweet Home

Baekhyun is stretching on his tiptoes to the best of his ability, tongue hanging cutely from his mouth while lost deep in concentration. He grunts and huffs, his shoulders slumping when he realizes, even with standing on a milk crate, he’s just too short. He turns to the living room, Sehun is lazing on the couch with his hand in a bag of chips and the other down his pants, he bats his eyes.

“Sehunnie,” he calls sweetly, waiting patiently for the blonde to turn and look at him with that same half annoyed, mostly confused look he always has on his face.

“What?” Sehun answers without looking away from the tv.

Baekhyun’s eyes roll automatically. “Can you come help me? I could really use your height.”

Sehun tosses a few chips into his mouth and wipes the grease and salt onto his jeans before standing. “Yeah sure,” he says, finally turning to face Baekhyun. “Wait… what are you doing?”

Baekhyun’s arms drop, the paper in his hands make a loud noise as it presses into and crinkles against his legs. “I’m… I’m putting up… wallpaper?”

Sehun snorts at Baekhyun’s answer but walks toward him anyway. “No amount of wallpaper is going to make this apartment less shitty.” He sighs, taking the paper from Baekhyun and adhering it where wall meets ceiling, continuing to criticize. “I feel like there’s better things to spend the little amount of cash we have on than trying to fix up this dump, ya’ know?”

Baekhyun pouts and Sehun shrugs, taking another strip of wallpaper from the pile on the floor. He leans his body over where Baekhyun has decided to sit on the milk crate and grunts as he tries to smooth the paper onto the wall.

Sehun yelps suddenly, “What are you doing?” he shouts, jerking away from Baekhyun’s grabby hands. “Will you stop doing that? Is that why you wanted my help… so you could fondle me?”

Baekhyun puts his hands folded in his lap and smirks, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His eyes widen to an innocent gaze. “I really do need help you know. I can’t help that I’m so short.”

“Yeah well you can help keeping your hands to yourself, yeah?” Sehun rolls his eyes and continues with the paper. “I’m sure Chanyeol wouldn’t like knowing you’re always trying to get frisky with me.”

Baekhyun crosses his legs and leans back, looking up at Sehun with a small smile. “I wouldn’t be so sure, Sehunnie. Your brother is a very dirty boy,” he winks, “there’s lots you don’t know about him.” With a much wider smile Baekhyun hops up from the milk crate and pats Sehun on the back, “Thanks for wallpapering the kitchen for me, babe.” With a wink he leaves Sehun to work alone.

 

 

  
Six months ago when Chanyeol and Baekhyun showed up at the apartment, giggling and barely unable to keep their hands off each other, Sehun cleared his throat from where he sat on the floor at the back of the room. “What’s got you two all smily and touchy?”

Baekhyun hummed into Chanyeol’s mouth before pulling away with a loud, wet smack. He smiled at Sehun and walked closer to him. “Were running away!” he said excitedly.

Sehun arched his brow, “Don’t you have to be like… not a grown adult to run away?” He stands and wipes his hands on his pants, looking curiously between the two. “Like, with parents to care and be worried if you don’t come back?”

“Well, I have parents who would flip shit if I disappeared.”

Sehun narrowed his eyes, “So, we’re kidnapping you… technically?”

Baekhyun’s smile faded and his shoulders dropped, he clicked his tongue. “Do you have to suck the fun out of everything?” His hand grabbed Sehun’s chin and turned his face side to side, inspecting him. “Because if so, I’ve got something else you could suck for me, pretty boy.”

Sehun’s lip curled and he pushed Baekhyun away from him, “Who are you calling pretty, choir boy?”

Baekhyun sneered, fingers curled and stiff as he reached for Sehun’s shirt collar, “I will beat your ass, kid.”

Sehun just laughed and leaned down until their noses were almost touching, “You gotta reach it first, shorty.”

Baekhyun glared, teeth bared in an angry snarl as he stomped his foot. “Chanyeol!” he whined pathetically, “Tell your brother to be nice to me!”

Chanyeol turned to Sehun and gave a single, hard punch to his arm. Sehun grabbed his arm and whimpered, trying his best not to pout. Chanyeol was too strong for his own good. 

“Be nice to Baekhyun, you little fucking turd.”

Chanyeol went to his room to begin packing, leaving his brother and Baekhyun alone in the living room. It was silent, Sehun screamed profanities at Baekhyun in his head to stop himself from smacking the mocking smirk off of his face.

With the smile still on his face, Baekhyun bit at his bottom lip as his hips danced side to side in an annoyingly adorable way. Without any warning he leaned forward, his mouth centimeters from Sehun’s ear, “Your brother likes me more than you,” he whispered and placed a small kiss to Sehun’s earlobe before he backed away smiling. “Yeol!” he shouted, “I’ll come help you.”

 

 

  
Anytime Baekhyun gets close enough for Sehun to smell his expensive shampoo, that moment, that small little kiss to his ear, is what flashes through his mind. It causes his face to heat up and the tips of his ears to go red. He finds it hard to be his usual bratty self around Baekhyun, something about the ex-church boy just gets him shy and obedient in ways he’s never experienced. 

He spends an hour wallpapering, all the while arguing with himself, trying to will his brain to forget the warm hand on his ass and the big, brown eyes blinking up at him. When he finally puts up the last section of wallpaper (there was still some uncovered wall left, he’d have to remember to tell Baekhyun to go buy more), he retreats to his room where he can finally suffer in comfortable privacy. 

His thumb and index finger rub at his earlobe where he remembers Baekhyun’s lips touching and he takes a deep breath, his fingers tapping at his laptop keys, but not actually typing anything. He tilts his head down and lets out a heavy sigh, left hand ruffling his already messy hair.

“You are straight,” he says to his reflection in the now black laptop screen. “You fuck girls… women!” He slams his fist on his desk, “You like pussy, Sehun… and perky c-cup tits.” His exhale is shaky and he finally lets his head drop onto his desk with a thud. “But whyyy is Baekhyun so… so,” he grunts in aggravation. “Why is he… so fucking pretty?” 

He’s whining and moping, feeling sorry for himself for being attracted to his brother’s boyfriend, when he hears the front door open and close. Baekhyun had left a while ago to meet up with Chanyeol for dinner, they must be back, he thinks. The knock on his door confirms his thoughts.

“Hey Sehunnie,” Baekhyun’s sweet voice calls out to him, “we forgot to order you something to go, so you’ll have to make your own dinner tonight, okay?” Sehun says nothing. “Did you hear? Chanyeol said he’s sorry and that there is chicken in the fridge thawed.” Silence again. “Okay, well… goodnight, I guess. Or, you’re already sleeping and I’m talking to a door. Either way, goodnight.”

Sehun falls limp in his computer chair, arms hanging over the sides and his head tipped back, he really wants to cry. “God dammit, even his voice is so… pretty.” He rubs his hands over his face and whispers out a scream as quietly as he can manage. “I hate my life.”

 

 

  
“Dinner was nice.” Baekhyun rolls over slowly, nuzzling his nose into Chanyeol’s neck, his fingers teasing at the waistband of his briefs. He inhales Chanyeol’s distinct scent, that stupid dollar store cologne he insisted on buying because, ‘the puppy on the bottle is so cute’. He smirks, his lips dragging along the skin of Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun’s hand finally slips under the tight fabric.

“Baek, you’re killin’ me tonight,” Chanyeol whines, his lips kissing at Baekhyun’s scalp through a mess of hair. “Stop teasing,” he whispers as he rolls them over so that he’s hovering over Baekhyun, wedged between his legs. His hands grip the sheets beside Baekhyun’s head and the smaller giggles, biting his lip as he continues working his hand up and down Chanyeol’s rapidly hardening cock.

“But look at you,” Baekhyun says softly, tugging Chanyeol’s face closer by his hair. He licks a stripe up Chanyeol’s neck, stopping at his ear, “You already look so wrecked.” He sucks Chanyeol’s earlobe into his mouth and bites, pulling until Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath. “Filthy boy,” he says, releasing the handful of hair and pushing Chanyeol off of him roughly.

Chanyeol tumbles back, scrambling to straighten himself, his eyes wide in semi-shock at Baekhyun’s strength. He takes slow, deep breaths as they stare into each other’s eyes, his hungry and Baekhyun’s animalistic. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and his top lip curls, letting out something similar to a growl.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun pounces.

It’s not long after, Baekhyun cums onto Chanyeol’s stomach with a loud scream. He unwraps his arms from Chanyeol’s neck and falls back into the pillows, smiling up at his equally out of breath boyfriend. He covers his eyes with his fists, still smiling wide. “God, I fucking love your cock,” he says, sighing contentedly.

Chanyeol still kneels in front of Baekhyun trying to catch his breath. He smiles, “Thanks. I guess?”

Baekhyun leans forward enough to run his hand down Chanyeol’s bare chest, “Mmmh, you’re welcome, babe.” He laces their fingers together and pulls Chanyeol down, “Come cuddle now.”

Chanyeol lays on his back and pulls Baekhyun into his side. Just as his lips are about to touch Baekhyun’s cheek a knock at the door steals his attention.

The door creaks open slowly and Sehun’s blonde head pokes into view. “Hey,” he says, eyes fixed on the ugly green carpet. “I wanted to know where uh, where Baekhyun put the only pan we have?” He clears his throat awkwardly and his eyes nervously shift along the floor.

Baekhyun sits up, the blanket slides down to reveal his naked torso. “It’s in the cabinet next to the stove, love.”

Sehun bites at his bottom lip and nods, leaving the room without another word. Baekhyun giggles and falls back into place beside Chanyeol.

“He heard us, didn’t he?”

Baekhyun laughs loud, “Oh, he totally did.”

They lay in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s company and the warm embrace. When Baekhyun suddenly shifts onto his side he looks up at Chanyeol with a wide grin.

“Promise not to get grossed out if I tell you something?”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow but he nods, “I mean, I’ll try.”

Baekhyun’s fingers dance along Chanyeol’s waist and he just stares into his eyes, those big, bright eyes he loves so much.

“Your brother, Sehun… He’s super cute and sweet and so innocent and I’d just really love to watch him choke on a cock.”

“You’re serious?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun blinks up at him in the most innocent way. “Of course you’re serious,” he says, his hand squeezes Baekhyun’s hip.

Baekhyun scoots closer, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s ear. “Wanna know what else I’d love to see? The look on your face when Sehun’s deep inside of me, stretching me open so good,” the last words come as a moan.

Chanyeol gulps around the lump in his throat, his hand having stilled on Baekhyun’s hip, nails digging into the skin.

“Mmmh,” Baekhyun sighs, his hand moving down to tease Chanyeol’s cock. “You’re hard,” he says, hot breath ghosting Chanyeol’s neck, sending shivers down the taller’s spine. “Bad boy. Thats your brother I’m talking about.” He bites his lip and starts giving Chanyeol long, slow strokes. “Your little, baby brother… Sehunnie.”

Chanyeol gasps, eyes closed tight as his breath stutters in his chest.

“What would he think if he knew, hmm?” Baekhyun’s smirk is as dark as the look in his eyes. “What would little Sehunnie say if I told him his big brother got hard thinking about him?”

Chanyeol presses his head hard into the pillows, mouth falling open in a silent moan. “I- I d- don’t know,” he stutters, his face heating and turning red from embarrassment. 

Baekhyun crawls onto Chanyeol’s lap and begins rocking, rubbing their cocks together slowly. “How many times have you thought about fucking your own brother, Yeol? I bet a lot, because you’re such a filthy slut.”

Chanyeol whimpers, the combination of friction and Baekhyun’s words becoming too much for him to handle. “I- I haven’t.”

Baekhyun leans in and bites Chanyeol’s chest, hard enough to have Chanyeol yelping. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” He soothes the bite with a soft kiss and his tongue. “I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way your eyes follow him when he walks around shirtless.” He stops moving and runs his hand down the side of Chanyeol’s face. “Say it, tell me how much you want him.”

Chanyeol is having trouble breathing. He’s unbearably hard and on the verge of tears. He shakes his head, unable to open his eyes and look at his boyfriend.

“Tell me you wanna fuck him. Tell me how you’d love to see his lips stretched around my cock.” Baekhyun’s smirk grows as Chanyeol shakes his head, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He starts rocking again, closing his hand around both of their cocks. “Say it, Yeol. I know you want it. Say it!”

“No,” Chanyeol sobs.

Baekhyun moves his hand faster, using his thumb to smear their precum. “Tell me you’d like to lick my cum off his pretty, little lips.”

Chanyeol hiccups and whines, his hips thrusting up into Baekhyun’s hand. He continues shaking his head, denying what Baekhyun was saying.

Baekhyun can tell Chanyeol is close. His hand moves faster and he smirks. “Come on Yeol, I know you’re a disgusting fucking pervert, just admit it. Say you wanna fuck him,” he can feel Chanyeol throb in his grip. “Tell me. Say it, baby, then cum for me. Say it!” he shouts. “You wanna fuck your little brother? Baby Sehunnie?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol cries out, his entire body convulsing as he cums, “Yes! Yes… fuck, yes!”

Baekhyun cums a moment later with a sharp gasp. He watches Chanyeol, waiting for his eyes to open. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Chanyeol covers his face with both hands, smearing his tears into his skin. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Baekhyun pulls his hands away and leans forward, touching their foreheads together. He smiles. “Babe, your brother is a tall blonde with a perfect body and pierced nipples. And, don’t even get me started on the little tattoo on his hip bone.” He gives Chanyeol a small peck on the lips before continuing. “The boy is literally living, breathing sex. I know you’re my boyfriend, but if you didn’t wanna fuck him… I’d be questioning your sexuality.”

Chanyeol turns his head to the side and groans. “But he's my brother Baek, my fucking brother.”

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle and turns Chanyeol’s face to look at him. “Luckily for you, we ran away to America where we know literally zero people.” He leans closer, “No one has to know,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, “it’ll be our dirty, little secret.”

“That’s all beside the point,” Chanyeol argues, “Sehun is straight. So even if I really did want it, if I really wanted to be that fucked up, it wouldn’t matter.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Baekhyun smiles. He rolls to the side and flops comfortably beside his boyfriend.

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun smiles up at the ceiling. “I don’t think baby brother is as straight as he claims to be.”

 

 

  
Chanyeol’s job was boring, but the pay was decent and the store owner happened to be a middle aged Korean woman who was infatuated with him, so it was bearable. His hours were scheduled sporadically throughout the week, which he hated, but he did what he had to. Baekhyun and Sehun, on the other hand, stayed at the apartment all day. Sehun spending most of his time sleeping or eating, and Baekhyun trying desperately to make the place look a little nicer. 

Today was much of the same. Chanyeol had a ten hour shift and the other two were at the apartment, Baekhyun having pulled Sehun into the living room by his shirt. When they stop Sehun gives Baekhyun a look and Baekhyun’s eyes roll.

“If you must know,” Baekhyun sighs, “I’m not spending Yeol’s money on this.” He motions to the paint and brushes and other random things he’s gathered into a pile on the floor. “Before we left I stole some money from the safe my dad kept at the church,” he shrugs like it’s no big deal and returns his attention to the supplies on the floor.

Sehun frowns, “How much is some?”

Baekhyun shrugs, “I don't know. When we got here and I had it turned into dollars it was like a few thousand?”

“A few thousand?” Sehun repeats, having trouble finding actual words. “You should have told us, I’m sure Chanyeol would-“

“Chanyeol knows I have it,” Baekhyun cuts in, “he just told me not to tell you because you’d start asking me for money.”

Sehun scoffs, anger bubbling in his throat. “I wouldn’t,” he says softly as he grabs a brush to help Baekhyun who'd started painting already.

It wasn’t the prettiest of colors that Baekhyun had selected for the living room walls, but it was a huge step up from the dark green they were. Sehun couldn’t help but wonder what kind of strange obsession the people before them had with the color green.

They paint in silence for a while. Baekhyun watches from the corner of his eyes as Sehun sulks. He can’t help but crack a smile, the boy was just too much. Sure he may be tall and sexy and pierced and tattooed, but with that little pout on his lips, he was so fucking cute.

Sehun looks up at the slender fingers that wrap themselves around his forearm. Baekhyun’s fingers press into his skin, the touch is warm and he can feel the grip tighten when he turns his head. His heart begins to pound when he meet Baekhyun’s eyes, already looking up at him.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Baekhyun says with narrowed eyes.

The fingers on his arm start to hurt and he pulls away from the hand, shooting Baekhyun a glare of his own. “Well, I’m not a professional painter, sorry.” He takes a small sidestep away from Baekhyun and continues painting, the way Baekhyun showed him how.

When Baekhyun suddenly leaves the room and returns with one of their wobbly kitchen chairs Sehun looks at him with concern. “Tell me you’re not about to try standing on that?”

Baekhyun already has a foot on the seat and both hands gripping the back of the chair as he pulls himself up. The chair creaks and shudders a bit under the weight and Baekhyun nearly falls. 

“Grab my legs.”

Sehun stops painting and looks up. His eyes trail slowly from Baekhyun’s calves, up the back of his legs, and stop on the little, round ass right in his face. He gulps, “I’m not holding your legs.”

Baekhyun turns his head with a forced pout, “But I’ll fall.” He bats his pretty eyelashes, unaware of just how much he was affecting Sehun, “You don’t want me to fall and get hurt do you?” 

The hand that lands on his shoulder has his eyes closing and rolling back, Baekhyun wasn’t even doing anything but he had Sehun losing his mind. “Baek really, I don’t wan-“

“Just grab my hips!” Baekhyun insists, cutting Sehun short. He grabs the blonde’s hand and places it on his hip. “Now the other one,” he says with a smile, watching Sehun’s face as he sighs, giving in to Baekhyun’s request. 

Sehun gulps again and lets out a shaky breath, he chews his bottom lip nervously as his left hand grabs the opposite side of Baekhyun’s hips. “Is this better?”

“Mmmh,” Baekhyun responds, the noise sounding eerily similar to a moan. “Thank you, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun’s hips sway slightly and Sehun is mesmerized by the motion, by the ass waving in his face.

Sehun’s hands slide down to Baekhyun’s thighs and his mouth falls open, his hands turning inward so his thumbs press into the soft flesh between Baekhyun’s legs. He licks his lips, completely lost in lust, and begins to lean his face forward. 

“Sehunnie,” Baekhyun says quietly, twisting his neck to look back at Sehun below him. He smirks at the look on Sehun’s face, he knows it all too well. “Sehunnie,” he repeats, turning around on the chair now and moving to sit down. He looks up at Sehun, still lost in a daze. “Sehun,” he sighs, “little Sehunnie.” Baekhyun swipes a hand down Sehun’s chest, repeating the motion when Sehun gasps and closes his eyes. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun whispers, eyes still closed. His hands are balled into fists at his sides, “Baekhyun… I-“

Baekhyun stands, pressing his front flush against Sehun’s. “It’s okay, love,” he smiles and brushes bangs out of Sehun’s face. He tucks the hair to the side and rests his palm on Sehun’s cheek, eyes wide and smile bright. 

Sehun grabs the wrist connected to the hand cupping his face, trying his best to find his voice. But Baekhyun’s lips find his before he gets the chance to speak and the kiss is soft and slow, like Baekhyun’s afraid of hurting him. 

“Ch- Chanyeol,” is what Sehun whispers when Baekhyun finally pulls away.

“Trust me babe, he won’t mind,” Baekhyun says, surprisingly close to Sehun’s ear.

Sehun’s eyes finally open and he’s met with Baekhyun’s eyes staring up at him, a more gentle look in them than he’d ever seen. “Why are you so pretty?” He watches Baekhyun’s lips curl into a small smile and thats the last thing he sees before their lips touch again.

 

 

  
It doesn’t take long to make Sehun cum. A few trailing kisses along his neck and a well placed hand has the younger panting heavily into Baekhyun’s neck, biting down when the sensation becomes too much. Baekhyun groans at the pain and swears he can feel his dick throb in his jeans. Sehun cums, with a gasp, onto Baekhyun’s wrist and immediately pulls back to look at him with wide eyes.

“What is it, baby?” Baekhyun asks as he wipes his hand clean on Sehun’s shirt.

Sehun shakes his head, “I- I’m… straight?” 

“Was that you stating a fact or asking me a question?” Baekhyun chuckles, the confused look on Sehun’s face is adorable, too adorable. So he leans in and kisses his lips, “You’re cute, Sehun, don’t ever change.”

Baekhyun makes it halfway to his and Chanyeol’s shared room before Sehun stops him. 

“Are you gonna tell Chanyeol about this?”

The smile on Baekhyun’s face when he turns back to Sehun is enough of an answer, but he speaks anyway. “I don’t keep secrets from your brother, baby.”

“He’s gonna hate me,” Sehun pouts, “he’s going to kick me out.”

Baekhyun can sense the panic in the boy’s face and smiles sweetly. “I promise you, he won’t even be mad. Trust me. Your brother’s got a… weak spot for you.”

“Wait,” Sehun says once again, stopping Baekhyun with his hand ready to turn his doorknob. “What about…” he points down at the tent in Baekhyun’s pants, embarrassment creeping up his cheeks, “what about you?”

Baekhyun smirks, “Thanks for the offer, sweetie, but I think you’ve explored your curiosity enough for one night.”

“But-“

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Baekhyun says with a small grin before going into his room and shutting the door behind him. His back presses flat into the wood and he lets out a big sigh, “Oh my god, that kid’s dick is huge.”

An hour later, Baekhyun is still naked on his bed, trying to relish in every possible second of post-orgasm contentment. He runs his fingers lazily along his stomach, down then back up, trailing along his neck. He giggles when he hears the front door open.

“Babe,” he says to himself as he sits up.

Sehun is in the kitchen, where he’d been after Baekhyun left him alone with his pants around his ankles. He knew Baekhyun had said Chanyeol wouldn’t be mad, but how could he really know for sure? He couldn’t let his big brother get mad at him so he decided to cook his favorite dinner, and conveniently, the only thing he knows how to cook.

“Hey, Sehunnie, what are you doing?”

Sehun turns slowly, willing himself to stay calm. “Hey Yeol,” he says, giving his brother a small smile. “I’m just cooking dinner.”

Chanyeol’s smile grows, he walks forward and wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist from behind, enjoying the smell of whatever was cooking in the pot on the stove. “Smells good,” is all he says, choosing not to voice his surprise that Sehun was actually cooking.

Sehun is still and silent, but on the inside he’s a mess. Chanyeol gives him hugs and cuddles him all the time, but why now is he panicking? 

“Well, aren’t you two just the cutest,” Baekhyun’s voice sing-songs into the room.

Chanyeol plops his head on Sehun’s shoulder and turns them around. Sehun drops the spoon in his hand at the sight of Baekhyun in the doorway, all long legs and bare chest, his hair tousled by whatever he’d been doing in his room for the past hour. Sehun gulps.

Baekhyun’s smile never falters, not for even a second, as he stands proudly in the doorway in nothing but his tiny, black boxer-briefs and one of Chanyeol’s button up dress shirts. He has one button done towards the bottom and the sleeves cutely cover his hands, leaving his fingertips just poking out. As he shifts his weight to his other foot the shirt slips a bit, falling off his shoulder and stopping at his elbow, he smirks.

“Hey baby, how was work?” he asks in an innocent voice, like he didn’t know how much he was equally affecting the other two. He decides he can do better. He takes small, slow steps, making sure his shirt falls a bit more by the time he steps in front of the two brothers. 

“Work was fine,” Chanyeol finally answers, looking down at Baekhyun inches away from him.

The shorter leans in a kisses Chanyeol, making sure to exaggerate every movement and sound, making sure his hand secretly slips up under Sehun’s t-shirt to tickle at his hip bone.

“That’s good,” Baekhyun says once he parts their lips, “I’m glad you’re home, I’ve missed you.” He pouts and bats his eyelashes up at Chanyeol before he takes both his hands. “Come with me,” he insists, pulling Chanyeol away from Sehun and out of the kitchen, “I have a fun story to tell you.”

 

 

  
“I… ugh, fuck Baek,” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hips, helping to slam him down harder on his lap, “I’m not complaining at a- all… ahh, yeah just like that… but this is so not a story.”

Baekhyun throws his head back and moans loud. He rests his hands on Chanyeol’s knees and rocks back and forth, swirling his hips in small circles. “Oh that,” he says with a breathy exhale. He smirks, “I almost forgot.”

He slows his pace now, pressing himself down harder, grinding onto Chanyeol’s cock. He can feel the slide inside of himself, hitting his prostate directly and as much as he’d love to make himself cum now, he’s got a giant boyfriend to work on.

He starts the story with, “I had some fun with Sehunnie earlier.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol groans and digs his fingers into Baekhyun’s thighs, “What kind of fun?”

“I think you already know,” Baekhyun whispers into his boyfriend’s ear. He nips at the lobe and chuckles softly, “I think you just wanna hear me say it. Am I right?” He lifts himself off of Chanyeol’s lap and slams back down, causing the taller to moan loud. “You wanna know what it was like,” his lips are still at Chanyeol’s ear, “what his hard cock felt like in my hand, his hot cum dripping down my arm. How he-”

“Stop.” Chanyeol presses harder into the mattress, trying to hold his whimpers in. “I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol whines, he’s panting hard, “If you keep talking about him I-“

“Say it,” Baekhyun says, demands, as he fists Chanyeol’s hair with one hand and his own cock with the other. “Say his name when you cum.”

Baekhyun’s breath catches as he bounces on Chanyeol’s lap, continuing to pump his cock. But what really does it for him, is when Chanyeol’s eyes open just slightly and roll back, showing Baekhyun nothing but the whites. 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol whispers and chokes on his breath.

“Louder,” Baekhyun grunts, tugs at Chanyeol’s hair. His riding is frantic, every muscle in his legs shakes and begs for him to stop, it burns but he keeps going. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, his nails pressing little white crescents into Baekhyun’s skin. “Nnngh, ah fuck… Sehun,” he moans as he cums, eyes closed, mind picturing Sehun above him. 

Baekhyun gets himself off a minute later while he stares down at Chanyeol’s blissed out face. He makes his mess then begins to play with it, drawing a heart on Chanyeol’s stomach. “Lets go eat dinner,” he says, suddenly springing up from the bed and sliding his underwear back on. “Sehun made your favorite because he thinks you’re gonna be mad at him.”

“Why would I be-“

Baekhyun chuckles, “Isn’t cute how eager he is to please his big brother?”

 

 

  
“What the hell is going on?” Sehun stumbles out of his room, both fists rubbing at his eyes before he squints into the bright room. He blinks a few times and takes one step before tripping and falling.

“Oh, good morning!” Baekhyun greets cheerfully. “I’m glad you’re up, now you can help!”

Sehun rolls onto his back, stuck between the idea of getting up or just going back to sleep on the floor. “What the hell are you doing now?” He turns his head to look around, the ugly green carpet is all ripped up, rolled up and lying on the floor. That’s what I tripped on, Sehun thinks. He turns and sits up, “How do you even know what you’re doing right now?”

Baekhyun stops what he’s doing and walks to Sehun, holding his arms out to help him up. “I had to help my dad fix up the church when he first bought it, place was a fucking dump.” He pats Sehun’s ass once he’s standing and kisses him on the lips, leaving the younger surprised. He shrugs, “Who knew all that slave-labor would come in handy someday?”

Sehun clears his throat awkwardly, “Well, okay then.” His eyes scan the room. Baekhyun had already done most of the work, the floor was bare of carpet and some of the wood pieces were already laid out, ready to be fixed to the floor.

Baekhyun gives a big, gleaming smile and shakes Sehun by the shoulders, “Lets get to work!”

When ninety percent of the flooring is done Sehun stands up straight to stretch his aching back. He sighs and takes a long sip from his glass of water. 

“Why do we even have to fix up this place anyway? Yeol and I lived in a shit hole before, it’s nothing new to us.”

Baekhyun turns slowly, “You love your brother right?” Sehun nods. “He’s all you’ve got in this world, yeah?” Another nod from the blonde. Baekhyun walks to Sehun and wraps his arms loosely around his neck, “Don’t you think he deserves the best? You wanna make him happy, don’t you?” 

Their faces are inches apart. Baekhyun’s eyes have narrowed and a small smirk forms on his lips, he leans in and kisses Sehun once, twice, then nibbles his bottom lip. “Don’t you wanna, please him, Sehunnie?”

Sehun’s eyes are fixed on Baekhyun’s lips, he licks his own and nods as he lets out a shaky breath. “I do want to… please him.”

Baekhyun’s chuckle is low and soft and his teeth dig into his bottom lip. His hand slides up Sehun’s neck, into his hair and he scratches at his scalp as he takes a handful. Their lips are just barely touching, “Do you want to please me?” Baekhyun whispers.

 

 

  
“Hey guys, I’m hoooooh… my god.” Chanyeol shuts the door behind him and stands, staring in disbelief at his brother and boyfriend. He feels warmth surge through his body as he takes a step closer, trying his best not to blink and miss anything.

Baekhyun is on his back on the floor, he turns his head to the side and moans before smiling up at Chanyeol, “Mmmh, hey baby.” He keeps his hands in Sehun’s hair, pushing him down onto his cock, though he can tell the younger boy wants to pull away, uncomfortable with his brother now in the room.

“Uh… hey,” Chanyeol responds as he kicks his shoes off and slides his jacket down his arms. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Baekhyun’s back arches off the floor, his teeth dig into his bottom lip as he holds eye contact with his boyfriend. “Very much,” he says through heavy breaths. “God, Sehun… so good.”

Sehun opens his eyes to look up at Baekhyun but he whimpers when he’s met instead with his brother’s eyes. Chanyeol sits on the floor right beside Baekhyun’s head and, though his fingers play with Baekhyun’s hair, it was Sehun he was watching. 

The brothers hold eye contact for a few moments until Baekhyun groans impatiently, his right arm looping around Chanyeol’s waist and the opposite hand forcefully pushing Sehun’s head down again. Sehun gags and tries to pull off, but Baekhyun’s grip only tightens, holding him in place. 

“Your mouth is so good, Sehunnie,” he releases Sehun’s hair to instead grip at the couch beside him, “Feels so good… fuck, I’m so close.”

Sehun’s eyes are on Chanyeol again. His brother leans in to kiss Baekhyun, sliding his tongue into his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip, but his eyes never leave Sehun. The younger couldn’t help but wonder if this was okay, him touching Baekhyun like this, his mouth wrapped around his cock. Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun and runs his hand through Sehun’s hair with a fond smile, and any thought of Chanyeol’s possible lack of consent was wiped from his mind.

Sehun shivers as his brother’s fingers slide down his cheek, featherlight touches along his collarbone, then dip into his shirt just slightly. His breath catches in his throat and he blinks rapidly, eyelashes flutter at his brother. He was confused, so confused, as to what was happening. It wasn’t long ago he insisted he wasn't gay, and now here he is with a dick down his throat and his brother’s fingers in his shirt. 

Baekhyun’s back cracks as he arches further off the floor. His foot not resting up on the couch plants firmly into the hardwood floor and he pulls both Sehun and Chanyeol’s hair, letting out a long, loud cry as he cums. Sehun pulls away a little soon, resulting in a few drops landing on his lips and chin. He’s embarrassed and moderately freaked out by the entire situation.

“Don’t,” Baekhyun says suddenly, his hand stretched out toward Sehun, “Leave it.” Baekhyun smirks knowingly at the cum splattered on Sehun’s face then elbows Chanyeol, “Well,” he says impatiently. 

Chanyeol scoots forward on his knees, closing some of the distance between himself and Sehun. “Hun, I-“ words fail him so he chooses to run a hand through Sehun’s hair again. 

Baekhyun sits up now, one hand on each boy as his smile shifts between the two. He grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and pulls at the same time he connects his lips to his neck, sucking a deep red hickey into he skin. “Tell him what you want,” he whispers into his ear.

Sehun is sure his heart is going to burst. Does his big brother want to… touch him? Is that what he wanted to say? “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s bottom lip is sore from all the nervous biting. He had just told Baekhyun about his little fantasy a few days ago and honestly couldn’t believe it was, possibly, coming true so soon. He takes a deep breath, realizing there was no way he could get his request out in words. So he leans forward, gripping Sehun’s hair and pulls him forward. 

“Thats right,” Baekhyun encourages from the side, “just like that.”

Chanyeol’s tongue makes contact first, pressing to the tip of Sehun’s chin and licking a stripe up, cleaning Baekhyun’s cum from Sehun’s skin. Sehun lets out a small gasp and his lips part just enough for Chanyeol to dip his tongue in slightly. They kiss for a moment, both sets of eyes closed tightly, too afraid to see what was happening between them.

Chanyeol pulls away first, resting his forehead on Sehun’s, his hand still tangled in his blonde hair. They both breath heavily, hearts pounding and blood rushing. Baekhyun giggles.

“Yeol,” Sehun whispers against Chanyeol’s lips, “Yeol… this is wrong.”

Chanyeol’s eyes remain closed as he nods, “I know, Hun… I know.”

Baekhyun slides his hand up Sehun’s thigh, stopping to palm him through his pants. Sehun groans at the feeling. “So wrong,” he repeats, but it doesn’t stop him from lurching forward and taking Chanyeol’s lips again.

As the brothers kiss, Baekhyun makes a place for himself at Chanyeol’s side, kissing and licking his neck, nipping at his ears. His hand sneaks up Sehun’s shirt, feeling along every dip and curve of muscle. 

Chanyeol peeks through one eye, Sehun’s eyes are closed and he’s fully concentrated on kissing. He can see Baekhyun’s hand pull out of Sehun’s shirt and slide down, working his jeans open. He pulls away from the kiss but their faces remain pressed together, breathing hot onto each other’s cheeks.

“Are you sure you want this?” Chanyeol asks. He uses one hand to pull Baekhyun closer into his side and the other combs gently through Sehun’s hair. 

Sehun nods, “Yeah. I do.” That’s all Chanyeol and Baekhyun need to hear before they work together to quickly strip Sehun of his clothes. 

When he’s fully naked and lying on his back, hard and leaking, the other two hover over him. Baekhyun holds a smirk while Chanyeol just smiles, the same smile he always has for Sehun, his little, baby brother. 

Baekhyun makes the first move without hesitation. He was eager and completely ready to watch the beautiful blonde fall apart underneath him… them. He crawls onto the younger’s lap and smiles down at him, “How do you wanna do this, babe?”

Sehun’s hands grip Baekhyun’s thighs, “L- like this is fine.”

Baekhyun chuckles, he pushes the sweat matted hair from Sehun’s eyes. “Baby brother doesn’t wanna bottom, hmm?”

Sehun closes his eyes and gasps when Baekhyun’s hand wraps around his cock, thumbing at the precum, smearing it down the length. “I- I don’t want it to hurt,” he whispers between deep breaths.

“Good choice then,” Chanyeol says quietly from beside the two, “you can fuck Baekhyun.”

Sehun’s eyes open slowly, “What… what about you then?”

Chanyeol stares at the spot where Baekhyun’s thighs meet Sehun’s and he shivers. He moves to sit on the couch and motions for the other two to follow. Sehun sits beside his brother, both watch Baekhyun as he tugs his shirt off, leaving him completely naked, before he crawls onto Sehun’s lap.

Chanyeol sits back on the couch, enjoying the view. From the angle he’s at, he can see Sehun’s shaking hand reach for Baekhyun’s back. He likes the way Sehun moves his fingers, touching softly like Baekhyun is a fragile porcelain. Baekhyun is a doll he’d love to see Sehun break.

Sehun and Baekhyun’s kiss is deep and, from the sound of it, wet and hot. It only breaks when Sehun pulls back to gasp as Chanyeol’s fingers begin to tease along his bare thighs. Baekhyun pulls the blonde’s face back in, giving him a reassuring nod and smile before connecting their lips once again.

Chanyeol watches in awe as the kiss continues to deepen. Baekhyun raises up on his knees, swaying his hips to rub Sehun’s cock along his ass. He whimpers and pants; Chanyeol sucks hickeys into his neck and shoulder as he toys with one of Sehun’s pierced nipples.

“Bed,” Chanyeol breaths into Baekhyun’s neck, “now.”

They all stand in a clumsy, tangled mess, none of them willing to break contact with each other. So they stumble and trip over themselves, but eventually make it to the bedroom. Thats when they break apart to look at each other. They’re in a small circle facing each other. Baekhyun holds Sehun’s hand in his left and Chanyeol’s in his right; he smiles. 

“Kiss,” he says as he pulls the brothers together, “I wanna watch.”

Baekhyun steps back and the brothers come together, chests colliding and lips smashing together. He circles around to stand behind Chanyeol and wraps his arms around him. “Lets get these clothes off,” he says as his fingers work at his shirt buttons.

The shirt slides off easily and then Baekhyun tugs at the white undershirt. The brothers break their kiss for only a moment and then Baekhyun has the shirt up and over Chanyeol’s head, tossed onto the floor to be picked up later. Then he works Chanyeol’s pants and underwear down his legs, letting Chanyeol kick them off on his own.

Chanyeol pulls away from Sehun when he hears a sound he knows all too well. He looks over his brother’s shoulder at Baekhyun on the bed, laid on his back, legs spread wide, his chest heaving as he pumps two lubed fingers into himself. Both brothers momentarily forget to breathe as they watch. 

“Fuck Baek,” Chanyeol says and then he pushes Sehun onto the bed where he lands with a thud next to Baekhyun. The two immediately begin to kiss and Chanyeol has to hold back a groan. 

He kneels on the bed, one leg between Baekhyun’s knees and the other between Sehun’s. He can’t decide what exactly he wants to do, it’s a tough decision when every option is so enticing. Eventually, he settles for easing his mouth down onto Baekhyun’s cock and his right hand onto Sehun’s. The two boys moan into each other’s mouths and Chanyeol’s lets out a pleased hum as two hands grip into his hair at the same time.

Baekhyun slides his fingers out of himself and breaks his kiss. “Yeol,” he whimpers, his legs are shaking and his breathing is unsteady, “Yeol, let Sehunnie fuck me now.”

Chanyeol pulls his head up, releasing Baekhyun’s cock with a pop and he smiles, “Okay.” He continues touching Sehun, admiring the way his brother has his head thrown back and his lips parted just slightly. “Hands and knees,” he says when he turns back to Baekhyun.

Sehun opens his eyes in confusion when his brother’s motions stop. His eyes meet Chanyeol’s and he starts to ask why he’d stopped, but Baekhyun’s ass waving in his face is all the answer he needs. 

Chanyeol gives Sehun one long, deep kiss before handing him the opened bottle of lube and smiling. “Enjoy,” he says, “Baekhyun’s got a tight, little hole.” He teases Baekhyun’s rim with a press of his thumb, smiling when Baekhyun moans, then moves aside for Sehun to get between his legs.

Sehun is still for a short while, both hands on Baekhyun’s hips as he stares down at the tip of his cock just pressing against his hole. 

“Did you fall asleep?” Baekhyun says suddenly.

Chanyeol runs his hand down Baekhyun’s back, “He’s not very patient,” he whispers into Sehun’s ear.

Sehun takes a deep breath and nods once then pushes into Baekhyun, all the way in one quick motion. Baekhyun lurches forward and yelps, turning back with fire in his eyes, Chanyeol chuckles quietly from the side. 

“This is anal, babe,” Baekhyun says through clenched teeth, “take it easy at first, okay?”

Sehun looks at Chanyeol with wide eyes, his lips parted, and Chanyeol nods. “I- I’m sorry,” Sehun stutters, “I’ve never-“

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol cuts in, “just take it slow.” He ruffles Sehun’s hair and presses his lips just under his ear, “Baek will tell you what he wants and when, trust me.”

It doesn’t take long for Sehun to figure out a good pace for the both of them. He sticks to it, occasionally twisting his hips experimentally, trying to figure out what makes Baekhyun squirm. While Sehun fucks into Baekhyun, Chanyeol keeps himself busy. As he kisses and sucks hickeys into his brother’s neck, he pulls at Baekhyun’s hair the way he knows gets the smaller clawing at the sheets, eyes rolled back in ecstasy. 

Chanyeol can’t help himself, his brother has an amazing ass. His hand comes down hard on the plump cheek, causing Sehun to thrust forward into Baekhyun especially hard. Baekhyun screams in pleasure and Sehun falls forward, draping over Baekhyun’s back he moans, “Daddy.”

Sehun’s hand flies to cover his mouth and his eyes widen. The room silences and Baekhyun pulls away from Sehun, flipping himself onto his back with an awed expression. Sehun is holding himself up over Baekhyun with one hand pressing into the mattress by his head. Baekhyun pushes the hair out of Sehun’s face and he looks up at Chanyeol behind his brother.

“Did you just call your brother daddy?” Baekhyun asks slowly, his fingers following the sweat dripping down Sehun’s chest. Baekhyun and Chanyeol share a look filled with dark lust as they wait for Sehun to speak.

“Uh, I- I did,” Sehun answers carefully. “But I didn’t mean to!” he adds quickly.

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip and chuckles in a way that would be terrifying in any other situation. “That’s so fucking hot.” He bites his bottom lip, giving what he can see of Sehun’s body a once-over and then smirks, “Boy, I knew you were walking sin.”

Suddenly, Chanyeol lunges forward, his lips attacking Sehun’s and his hands roaming every inch of his brother’s naked body. Sehun still kneels between Baekhyun’s legs as Chanyeol’s hand comes to wrap around his cock. He moans, head fallen back and eyes closed, Chanyeol continues kissing down to his neck. 

Baekhyun watches in awe as Chanyeol takes a handful of Sehun’s blonde hair and tugs, pulling his head to turn it enough to connect their lips. The younger brother whimpers and his legs shake, he can feel his orgasm building. “Fuck,” he whispers against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Fuck is right,” Baekhyun comments breathily. His eyes roam around the two in front of him as he starts touching himself in time with Chanyeol’s hand around Sehun. He wines and moans and wiggles slightly on the bed, the scene in front of him making everything feel like too much. Chanyeol swipes his thumb over Sehun’s tip and Sehun groans in pleasure. Baekhyun copies the motion and gives a high moan of his own.

“Better not cum just yet Baek, once I’m done with him you’re next,” Chanyeol says without looking away from his brother. 

Baekhyun’s breathing in ragged, his hand moves quickly and his toes curl into the mattress. “S- Sehun,” he breathes, “say it again. Call him daddy.”

The brothers are still kissing, tongues sliding sloppily against each other’s. Sehun’s eyes are squeezed shut, everything is so good, so wrong, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He settles on grabbing Baekhyun’s hips, digging his fingers in when his breath hitches. 

“Mmmh, I’m cumming,” he moans long and loud, “Fuck, daddy… I’m cumming.” 

Baekhyun watches the cum land on his stomach and he groans at the warmth of it, biting his lip as his grip around his cock tightens.

Chanyeol pushes Sehun aside, not caring where he goes as long as it’s out of his way. He grabs Baekhyun’s knees and pulls his legs apart as far as he can get them to stretch, then he sinks his cock in smoothly. It’s hot and tight, still coated with lube and oh, so good. He grunts and picks up the pace. 

Baekhyun is nearly screaming. He digs at the sheets and Sehun skins with his nails, body writhing, twisting in pleasure as Chanyeol abuses his prostate again and again, as roughly as he wants. The tears falling from his eyes smears his eyeliner and drags it down his face, he looks fucked out and tired. Chanyeol fucking loves it.

“Nnngh, you look like a cheap fucking slut with your makeup running like that,” Chanyeol says.

Sehun’s eyes widen and he looks between Baekhyun and his brother. Did people really like being talked to that way?

Baekhyun whines out a high, pathetic moan and leaves deep, red scratches along Sehun’s shoulder and arm. His hips raise to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts, perfectly in sync and gaining speed and intensity as time goes on. 

Sehun watches in awe until a hand unexpectedly slaps along the side of his face, the fingers digging into his mouth for a second before sliding further up to lock into his hair. He closes his eyes and lets Baekhyun pull as he cums, with a string of profanities and “Chanyeol”, onto his own stomach.

Chanyeol thrusts a few more times then pulls out, looking to his brother with a sly smirk. “Why don’t you come suck on daddy’s cock?”

Sehun’s face turns dark red but he complies, getting onto his hands and knees and looking up at his kneeling brother. He wordlessly opens his mouth, his little pink tongue poking out, waiting for Chanyeol to move.

Instead of going straight for his mouth, Chanyeol takes his cock in one hand and rubs it along Sehun’s bottom lip, then follows along his jawline before moving up to his cheek. He leaves a trail of precum and lube and he smiles at the way it glistens just slightly in the dim light. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breaths from beside them, “I wish I had it in me to cum again, you two are so hot to watch.”

Chanyeol smirks, Sehun tries to turn his head to look at Baekhyun but is stopped by the slide of a cock into his mouth. His eyes shoot up to meet his brother’s and he holds eye contact until he lets his eyes flutter closed. He lets out a breath through his nose and then swallows around Chanyeol’s cock, moaning at his brother’s hand pulling harshly at his hair. 

Sehun doesn’t move, other than his tongue, Chanyeol does all the work. He fucks into his little brother’s mouth at a quick pace, loving the soft gags as his cock hits the back of his throat. Sehun does his best not to gag and lets his jaw fall slack, giving Chanyeol more room to move.

It’s messy, sloppy, drool spilling down Sehun’s chin and dripping onto the bed below him. Baekhyun reaches forward and pushes his hair out of his eyes once again, then he turns his attention to Chanyeol. He raises up on his knees, one hand still resting on Sehun’s head as he runs the other through Chanyeol’s hair then down his body. 

Baekhyun blinks happily up at his boyfriend, then looks down at Sehun, both were so sexy. He bites his lip to try to hide his smile. Maybe god is real, he thinks to himself. He giggles and shakes his head.

“Cum for me… cum for us,” Baekhyun whispers against Chanyeol’s sweaty neck. He starts kissing, sucking hickeys into the skin. He moves down and bites his shoulder, smiling at the quick breath and groan Chanyeol lets out. Then he stops moving.

Baekhyun looks down and Sehun is sitting back on his calves, staring up at the other two. His mouth hangs open a bit and he blinks rapidly, Chanyeol’s cum stuck in his eyelashes moving with each blink. Baekhyun leans in and wipes the dripping cum from Sehun’s chin with his thumb, then quickly shoves the thumb in his mouth. Sehun closes his eyes and sucks on the finger.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol repeats.

“Someone please clean my face off,” Sehun whines then follows up with a pout.

Baekhyun sputters out a laugh and ruffles the youngest’s hair, “Even covered in cum you’re still so damn cute.”

 

 

  
The wallpaper is done, the walls are painted, wood flooring installed and, just a week ago, Baekhyun and Sehun got curtains for the windows. While Chanyeol was at work the other two used the rest of Baekhyun’s stolen money to get furniture for the little apartment. Its nothing fancy or expensive, but it matches and it wasn’t picked from garbage like the two brothers were used to. Its special to Sehun and he hopes it will be to Chanyeol as well. It’s starting to look like an actual home and Sehun had never been so happy.

“Do you think Chanyeol will like it?” Sehun asks, lifting his head slightly off of Baekhyun’s lap.

Baekhyun smiles down at him, petting his hair, “I know he will.” He nods, reassuring the younger, then leans down to kiss his lips, pulling away with a wide smile.

“You guys never had a nice home growing up and I fully intend to make this place as nice as I can for you… for us.” He smiles and takes one of Sehun’s hands in his own, “For all of us.”

Sehun rolls over and hops up onto his hands and knees so he can give Baekhyun a proper kiss. He ends up in Baekhyun’s lap, the older’s tongue in his mouth and his hand in his pants. Sehun smirks into the kiss, everything always turns into sex with Baekhyun, and he wasn’t complaining. 

“Take your pants off,” Baekhyun says against Sehun’s neck, “I can’t move my hand.”

They both giggle against each other’s lips, getting in one more kiss before Sehun stands to undo his pants. Baekhyun almost moans when the pants finally slide off Sehun’s legs and he sees no underwear beneath. 

“Well, is this going to become a routine?” Chanyeol’s voice calls from behind them. He quickly shuts the door and takes his jacket off, hanging it and stepping closer to the other two. 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun slides his tongue between his teeth, smirking the entire time. His eyes are on Chanyeol when he grabs Sehun and pulls him back into his lap. “Like the new couch?” he asks as his fingers slide up Sehun’s bare thigh.

Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, it’s nice. The place looks really good now.”

Baekhyun pulls Sehun’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it on the floor. He leans into Sehun’s ear and resumes his eye contact with Chanyeol. “Why don’t you tell your daddy to come help us break in the new couch, hmm?”

Sehun turns his head, looking back at Chanyeol with wide, pleading eyes and an almost unnoticeable smile curling at the edge of his lips. Chanyeol looks between his boyfriend and his brother and smiles. Maybe it was wrong, but it was so, so right.


	3. Everything We Need

“This is nice. We should go out more often.” Baekhyun looks at the two others sitting across from him with a pleasant smile. He’s relaxed, legs swinging happily under his seat. Chanyeol and Sehun nod in agreement. “I think we should all get very drunk tonight too,” he shrugs, waves his fork in front of him, “we haven’t been drunk in forever.”

“Thats because Sehun can’t hold his alcohol,” Chanyeol laughs. “He always throws up.”

Sehun elbows him and scowls. “I hate you.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol giggle. “I hate _both_ of you.” His eyes widen and he lets out a soft yelp, feeling Baekhyun’s shoeless foot sliding up the seam of his jeans.

“You don’t hate us, baby brother, don’t lie.” Baekhyun’s tone is flirtatious, matching the sultry look he’s sending across the table at the blond.

Dinner continues like that for another hour, endless flirting between the three, drinks passed around the table, Chanyeol’s hand and Baekhyun’s foot both sliding up Sehun’s thighs, too close for comfort. Thats how it’s been between them, since they threw stigma out the window. They're in love, the three of them, monogamy and blood be damned.

Sehun complains about his shitty retail job, pausing to bite his lip every once in a while, when Chanyeol would squeeze his thigh under the table. Chanyeol talks about his promotion, the reason why they’re out celebrating in the first place, complains that he’ll be doing double the work for an almost unnoticeable pay raise. Baekhyun smiles, tries to help them look on the bright side. Sehun complains that of course it’s easy for him to see a bright side when he loves his job.

Baekhyun scoffs, “I do not love my job… I just hate it less than you two do.”

Chanyeol barks out a mocking laugh. “Please, you’re the personal assistant of a famous person.”

“Okay and, he’s not that great,” Baekhyun shrugs, “he can be a real dick sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says with an over exaggerated eye roll, “a dick that buys you expensive watches and takes you to his yacht club parties.” Beside him, Sehun snorts into his drink. Chanyeol smacks him on the back a few times, trying not to laugh. “See, your blatant lying is going to drown Sehun.”

“I’m gonna drown _you_ if you don’t shut up.” They’re quiet for a minute, Sehun still trying to recover from inhaling his vodka. Baekhyun’s fingers are tracing the rim of his glass as he smiles fondly across the table. “I love you two idiots.” Sehun mumbles a quick I love you too into his glass and Chanyeol just smiles, eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. He doesn’t need to say it for Baekhyun to know.

When the bill comes Chanyeol offers to pay it. Baekhyun snatches it from his hands, telling him he’s stupid, that this is his celebration and he will most definitely not be paying. Sehun agrees; he splits the bill with Baekhyun, and they leave.

It’s a nice night out, the summer air keeping them warm as they walk back home. Their home. Long gone is the shitty apartment Baekhyun desperately tried to fix up. They own an actual home, like actual adults, and they couldn’t be more proud of one another. Sehun is walking between Chanyeol and Baekhyun, an arm wrapped around each of their shoulders; he’s trying his best not to seem as drunk as he knows he is. They pass by a church and Chanyeol giggles.

“Hey Baek, wanna go inside?”

Baekhyun looks over and sneers. “Ha ha, you’re so fucking funny.”

Chanyeol pulls away from Sehun to stand in front of them, that wide, toothy, mischievous smile spreading on his face. “Oh, come on. It’ll be just like the old days.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Baekhyun lets out an annoyed sigh, but agrees to go inside, but only for a minute.

The church hadn’t been used in a little over a year; the previous owners moved to a bigger, holier, more extravagant church to flaunt their wealth. Inside is still relatively nice. There are a few papers, bibles scattered across the fancy marble floor, it’s still pretty clean inside. The ceiling is vaulted, high curving arches that meet at a point in the center of the room. They’re surrounded by stained glass windows, detailed with scenes from the bible.

Sehun chuckles, “Hey Baek, tell me what the windows mean.” He slides up next to Baekhyun and wraps his arms around him, looking up at him with teasing puppy eyes.

“Ugh,” Baekhyun shoves Sehun away, “Like I fucking know, I spent all my time in church wishing I wasn’t in church.”

“You guys, come here,” Chanyeol’s voice calls from across the large room. He’s standing in front of a confessional with a wicked grin. “Lets play a game!”

Sehun and Baekhyun share a look; Baekhyun doesn't like where this is headed. Sehun is just happy to follow Chanyeol’s directions.

“I’m not doing it,” Baekhyun says when he stops in front of Chanyeol. He purses his lips at the innocent expression Chanyeol tries. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m not doing it.” He watches Chanyeol push his bottom lip out and he rolls his eyes. “God damn it.”

Baekhyun can’t see Chanyeol from where he sits in the other side of the confessional. He can just barely make out his silhouette through the metal screen separating them. How does he always let Chanyeol’s ridiculously cute pout get to him? He sighs, “I wasn't catholic, Yeol… you know I don’t know what the fuck they say in these things.”

Chanyeol and Sehun giggle softly from the other side; Baekhyun briefly wonders what exactly they’re doing in there. His thoughts are quickly pushed to the side when Chanyeol speaks.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

There’s a short pause, a wet, smacking sound and then some shuffling. Sehun hums and lets out a heavy huff of air. “ _We_ have sinned,” he corrects.

Baekhyun bites his lip, lets his head fall back against the wood behind him; his eyes roll to the back of his head and he can feel his cock stir inside his jeans. He really doesn’t know what priests say during confession and, if he’s being honest, he’d much rather remain silent and listen to the soft, wet sounds of the brother’s lips moving against each other’s. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself, he really wishes he could see through the metal screen. He licks his lips, “T-tell me your sins,” he knows it’s not the correct words, but fuck, he really wants to hear what they’re going to say. Theres a deep chuckle from Chanyeol followed by a quick intake of breath, Sehun whimpers. Baekhyun wants to cry, why is this the single hottest thing thats ever happened to him?

“You see father,” Chanyeol says finally, “I just cant seem to keep my hands of my pretty little brother.” Another kiss sounds from beside Baekhyun. “Or my lips.” Sehun gasps and so does Baekhyun, leaning forward to press his cheek against the screen; he still cant see anything but silhouettes.

“Father Baekhyun,” Sehun says, his voice soft and breathy, “my brother’s hands feel so good. The things he does with his fingers,” Sehun pauses momentarily to let out a long, deep moan, “fuck, and his tongue. It’s—“

“Sinful,” Baekhyun finishes for him. He can tell, from what he can see, that Sehun is on Chanyeol’s lap, their chests pressed together as they kiss. His breathing has picked up, chest rising and falling rapidly, heart pounding in his ears. His dick is hard, pressing against his jeans uncomfortably; Sehun’s silhouette rocks forward and he moans, Baekhyun’s entire body throbs. “So sinful,” he whispers, lips dragging across the metal screen because of how hard he’s pressed his face against it trying to see.

“Fuck. Yeah, Sehun, just like that.” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles low, sends a spark through Baekhyun’s cock that makes him whimper, desperate to see, to touch, to watch what the brothers are doing.

Baekhyun leans back, stretching his legs out in front of him. He undoes his pants and hastily shoves his hand into his underwear. He can feel the ridiculous amount of precum coating the inside of his underwear and he shivers as he uses it to slick his hand before circling it around himself, pumping up and down a few times. He chokes on a breath when one of the brother’s hands slam against the wood separating them. “Fuck,” he swallows thickly and presses his face to the screen once more. “Fuck, Chanyeol, please. I need to see you.” He groans at the feeling of his hand stroking himself. “I need to see both of you.” He holds his breath as he watches Sehun’s silhouette slide down, onto the floor in front of Chanyeol. The sound of a zipper sliding down echoes loudly in the small wooden room; Baekhyun thinks he might cry.

Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s plea to see them, choosing to grunt instead at whatever Sehun is doing to him. He lets out a low groan; Baekhyun can hear the unmistakable sound of Sehun moaning around a cock in his mouth. Chanyeol speaks again and breaks Baekhyun from his daze. “Are you touching yourself?”

Baekhyun nods then realizes that they can’t see him. “Y-yeah,” he whispers softly.

“Stop.” Baekhyun freezes. “Don’t move, just watch.”

Baekhyun whimpers pathetically. “But I can’t _see_ anything.”

Chanyeol lets out an airy moan, follows it with a devilish chuckle. “Then listen.”

Baekhyun presses his hands flat against the metal, cheek smashing hard into the design cut into it. It’s dark and the holes are small, but this close he can _just barely_ make out something slightly more detailed than a black silhouette. Sehun is most definitely on Chanyeol’s lap, his back pressed into the taller’s chest. Baekhyun gulps. Sehun’s arms wrap around Chanyeol’s neck behind him as he grinds down onto his lap.

“Isn’t the whole point of confession anonymity?” Chanyeol says as his hands slide slowly up Sehun’s sides, looks toward Baekhyun though he knows Baekhyun cant possibly see his gaze facing him.

Baekhyun nearly falls off the little wooden bench trying to lean in closer. He catches himself and straightens out, pressing his thighs together and whimpering at the throb. “Fuck you,” he whispers. “Fuck both of you.” The deep chuckle that comes from Chanyeol, at the same time as a pretty little whimper from Sehun, has Baekhyun holding back a sob. “You guys please,” he whines, “I’m dying over here.” He’s not used to having this little control; it’s exciting, but aggravatingly painful.

When Chanyeol stands, the sound has Baekhyun slamming the door to his side open and rushing out. He’s standing, waiting for the two before their door even opens. He knows he looks desperate, pathetically so, but he couldn't care less. He’s going to pounce on whichever brother exits the confessional first.

It’s Sehun. He stumbles back into Chanyeol who catches both him and Baekhyun. Baekhyun latches himself onto Sehun’s small body, hands at his hips and lips on his neck. He’s unbearably hard and it feels so good to rub himself on Sehun’s thigh. He’s always loved Sehun’s thighs.

Chanyeol forces the two apart, pulling Baekhyun back with arms around his middle. He releases him and steps back beside Sehun, giving Baekhyun a warning look not to move. “Strip,” is all he says.

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow. “Since when am I the one taking orders?” He purses his lips, waiting for Chanyeol to give in, but he doesn’t. He scoffs, fighting the smile he doesn’t want them to see. “Unbelievable.” He tugs at his shirt, pulls it up and over his head, tossing it on the floor behind him.

Chanyeol uncrosses his arms, wraps them around Sehun from behind and rests his head on broad shoulders. He raises an eyebrow, waiting.

“Fine!” Baekhyun scoffs, shimmying his pants and underwear down his legs. He quickly slips his shoes off and tugs the rest of his clothes completely off, kicking it aside. He holds his arms out, slipping a devious smirk on his face. “I’m all yours boys.”

Sehun looks up at the wall behind Baekhyun. A giant cross is hanging, mimicking the way Baekhyun stands with his arms out. Sehun and Chanyeol chuckle.

“What?” Baekhyun turns, arms still out and lets out a huff. “Are you fucking kidding me?” He immediately puts his arms down and turns back to the brothers with a sigh. “Someone touch my dick already, I don’t care if that giant Jesus is watching.”

Sehun moves first, pushing Baekhyun back against the large table behind them, just under the cross on the wall. He shoves Baekhyun hard into it and drops to his knees, taking him into his mouth.

Baekhyun’s fingers slip into Sehun’s hair as he sucks in a sharp breath, letting his head fall back. “Baby brother… look at _you_ ,” he breathes out, dragging his tongue across his top lip. He gives Sehun’s scalp a gentle scratch before gripping his hair, pulling the younger’s face flush against his body. Baekhyun moans, the pressure of Sehun’s throat constricting around his cock, hot and wet, makes his eyes roll back.

“Wear this,” Chanyeol says suddenly. Baekhyun opens his eyes in time to see Chanyeol slipping a rosary over his head. “It really completes the whole blasphemy theme going on here.” He says this with a smirk, eyes moving from Baekhyun to the huge cross hanging behind him.

Sehun moans around Baekhyun, the latter nearly loses his balance at the jolt it sends through his body. He catches himself with his elbows on the table behind him, head tipped up at the ceiling with his eyes closed, mouth agape, panting heavy breaths.

“You really know how to make sin look good,” Chanyeol murmurs, suddenly very close; the vibration of his deep voice makes Baekhyun’s hair stand on end. Chanyeol’s fingers glide along the beads of the rosary, stopping to pull at the small cross at the end.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip. “ _Mmh_ , I… _fuck_ , where did you even get a rosary?”

“Found it.” Chanyeol swipes fingertips gently across Baekhyun’s nipples, down his side, to his hips. He circles them around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, feelings Sehun’s lips press against them when he bobs his head forward. The fingers slip into Sehun’s mouth along side Baekhyun’s cock, and the youngest continues sucking.

“This is so hot. This is so hot. This is _so fucking hot_ ,” Baekhyun whispers, eyes shut tightly. He’s afraid if he looks down at whats happening he’ll instantly come and ruin all the fun.

“Turn around,” Chanyeol says, stepping back to give Baekhyun, and Sehun on his knees, room to maneuver around. Baekhyun places his palms flat on the table in front of him, holding himself up, and pushing his ass out for Chanyeol; Sehun is under the table now, still sucking him off.

Chanyeol stretches Baekhyun open with his fingers slicked with Sehun’s saliva. He doesn’t take his time, having waited much too long, in his opinion, to get to this point. Baekhyun doesn’t complain, mostly because he can’t, too busy moaning at the magic Sehun’s mouth is working.

When Chanyeol’s fingers slip out Baekhyun whimpers, legs buckling at the empty feeling. Chanyeol quickly presses himself into Baekhyun, holding onto the smaller’s shoulder, nails digging into the soft skin. His impatience gets the better of him and it’s all hard and fast from there. Chanyeol’s thighs smacking against Baekhyun’s, pushing him deeper into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun gags once, then twice, and then pulls back to gulp down a few deep breaths.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks as he grabs the rosary around Baekhyun’s neck, “Losing control.” He gives the necklace a harsh tug, pressing the beads snug against Baekhyun’s throat.

Baekhyun looks up to the cross. He moans loud, the rosary snaps, and he comes across Sehun’s face.

Beads are still bouncing along the floor when the double doors at the back of the church swing open.

 

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Baekhyun says as he walks into the room in a rush. “I got you a coffee on the way.” He hands off the cup and flops down into a chair across from his employer. He’d gotten up much too early this morning and was definitely ready to crawl into bed.

“This is not my usual peppy Baekhyun. You okay?”

Baekhyun runs his hands across his face and sighs, peeking up with tired, half-open eyes. “Sorry,” he sighs once again, “I’m sorry.” He flings himself around like a child, kicking his legs and whines. “ _Yixiiiiiiing_ , I did a bad thing last weekend and got in trouble.”

His employer, Yixing, cocks an eyebrow and chuckles. “What did you do this time?”

“Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh… I feel like you're gonna want to laugh.” He waits for Yixing to nod and then sits up straight. “I kinda… got caught fucking my boyfriends in a church that we thought was abandoned that, turns out, wasn't so abandoned.” He watches the corner of Yixing’s mouth twitch and he glares a silent warning at him.

“Just tell me you’re not going to jail? I really don't want to have to look for another assistant.”

“I love that thats what you’re worried about.” Baekhyun laughs now. He leans forward, hands on the table between them, and kisses Yixing, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away. “You’re lucky you're so sexy… and famous.”

Yixing hums amusedly, tilts his head to the side. “I think you’re the one who's lucky I'm so sexy and famous.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

Theres a moment of silence and then Yixing leans forward to set his cup on the table. “So really, how much trouble did you get in?”

Baekhyun hides his face and groans. “We should have went to jail, but luckily Chanyeol is a fast talker and we ended up just getting like a million hours of community service.” He pouts to himself, tapping his fingers on his knees he has pulled up to his chest.

“So,” Yixing says slowly, “in a church, huh?”

Baekhyun scoffs and stands, walks away from Yixing to the door. “Don’t you have a photoshoot to do? Get out.”

 

 

Sehun hates his job. His coworkers are all annoying, gossipy twenty something women who like to fawn over him. He’d like just one day where he could go into work, rearrange some clothes on the racks that people don’t know how to put back correctly, and not get propositioned by a bubbly blonde chewing gum with her mouth open. Today isn’t going to be the day.

He's robotically folding shirts, placing them on the shelf, folding another, placing it on the shelf. He can feel the girl behind him staring, he doubts she's aware that he knows she's watching. He tries for the longest time to just ignore her; thinking that maybe if he just ignores it, it’ll go away. But, she only scoots closer. And then, theres a hand tapping him on the shoulder. He has to take a deep breath to keep himself from screaming.

“Hi Sehun,” the girl says, batting her eyes up at him, swaying cutely side to side. He doesn’t speak, just blinks at her. “I was wondering if you’d want to maybe, like, go—“

“No.” He blinks twice and then turns back to his job of folding shirts.

“You don't even know what I was gonna ask,” she persists, taking a step closer to him. He hand comes to rest on his forearm and she smiles when he looks up. “We should—“

“You’re not his type, sweetheart.”

Sehun watches the girls eyes widen and he turns. “Chanyeol hey, what are you doing here?”

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Sehun from behind, pecks him on the cheek and then smirks at the awe struck girl in front of them. “Got off work early, figured I’m come see how work was going for you.”

The girl really looks like she wants to say something. The brothers just wait, watching her open and close her mouth multiple times. “Oh so… you’re,” she points at Sehun, frowns to herself. “He’s your boyfriend?”

Chanyeol tightens his grip on Sehun and smiles, “One of them, yes.” He thinks it’s fun watching the girls brain short circuit.

“One of… So, you have… another boyfriend?”

Sehun takes a deep breath through his nose and sighs. “Shouldn’t you be like, working?” The girl nods quickly and starts backing away from them, bumping into a rack and chuckling awkwardly. He knows she's going to rush off to their other coworkers and tell them all he’s gay. He smiles, maybe they’ll all leave him alone now.

Chanyeol sticks around for the last hour of Sehun’s shift, just chatting with him, making the time fly by. At one point he even helps with folding, but he sucks at it so Sehun just has to refold it all anyway. He appreciates it regardless.

They walk out of the department store together, making sure to lock hands as they walk by a group of Sehun’s female coworkers gathered in a gossip circle. They stop whispering as the couple walks by, Sehun ignores them and Chanyeol blows a kiss. He loves bragging.

Sehun is beyond tired. He’s secretly glad that Chanyeol is here to drive him home; it’s only a few blocks walk but he really doesn't think he’d make it. They get into the car in silence and drive home, fingers still laced together.

 

 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Baekhyun screams, hurrying to sit upright and flatten his hair. He pats at his shirt and scoots to the opposite end of the couch, all before Chanyeol can shut the door behind him. “Oh,” Baekhyun says with a hand over his pounding heart, “it’s just you guys.”

“It’s not what it looks like?” Sehun mocks, laughing quietly as he sits between Baekhyun and Yixing on the couch. “Really? Thats your cover?”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun glares, but runs his fingers lovingly through Sehun’s hair. “I panicked, okay?”

“Hey Yixing,” Chanyeol greets with a wide smile. He looks to Baekhyun now, “And, who exactly did you think was walking through the front door of _our_ home?”

Baekhyun moves to stretch across Sehun’s lap, on his back so he can reach up to poke at his face. He shrugs, “I don’t know. It could have been Yixing’s manager looking for him.”

“Speaking of my manager,” Yixing says, “he’s been calling me for an hour, I should probably get going before he orders a search party to go looking for me.”

Baekhyun pouts, “Already? I didn’t even get your shirt off.”

Yixing ruffles Baekhyun’s hair and smiles. “Next time,” he says as he stands, smoothing his hair with both hands. He slips his shoes on by the door and tells them all goodbye.

“You should probably put a scarf on to hide the hickeys on your neck,” Chanyeol says, waving goodbye to the musician. The door shuts and Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. “You’re gonna get him in trouble one day with that vacuum of a mouth you’ve got.”

Baekhyun shrugs, “He likes it.”

They argue over who's going to cook dinner, deciding eventually just to order takeout. Baekhyun cant cook to save his life, Chanyeol burns everything, and Sehun is just too tired. While they wait for the pizza to show up they all get comfortable on the couch, cuddling close, wrapped together in a tangled pile of limbs. Baekhyun snuggles his face into Sehun’s neck as he talks about his weird day at work and how he and Chanyeol scarred one of his coworkers.

The pizza is a goner the second it’s placed on the coffee table. They don't bother with plates, but Baekhyun warns them about grease stains on the upholstery with a stern finger pointed in Sehun’s face, “Because you’re always spilling shit,” he says; Sehun sticks his tongue out at him and Baekhyun threatens to bite it off.

Chanyeol gets up once they're done eating. Baekhyun stretches out once again, legs up over the end of the couch and head resting in Sehun’s lap. He watches Sehun watch whatever is on the tv, light flickering across his face. “You’re cute,” he says. Sehun looks down and rolls his eyes.

“What do you want?” Sehun asks, and Baekhyun scoffs. “What?” Sehun laughs, “you’re only nice when you want something.”

Baekhyun sits up quickly and hops up onto his knees, turning to Sehun with a glare. “That is so not true. I am always nice to you, you little shit.”

“Why are we swearing at Sehun?” Chanyeol says as he walks into the room with a blanket.

Baekhyun looks up and points at Sehun with his thumb. “Tell him I’m not only nice when I want something!”

Chanyeol sits beside Sehun and smiles. “Sehun, you know thats not true. He’s also nice when he did something wrong.”

Baekhyun bares his teeth and jumps across Sehun, attacking Chanyeol with weak slaps and pinches, shouting for him to take it back. Chanyeol manages to get ahold of both of Baekhyun’s wrists with one hand, pinning them above his head with a smirk.

“Don’t. Don’t!” Baekhyun screams, writhes on the brother’s laps as they work together to tickle him. He thrashes and screams, tries to free his wrists as their fingers tickle up and down his body. “No, stop it!”

They finally free Baekhyun and he jumps off the couch. He sits on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest, sulking to himself. “You guys are assholes,” he murmurs.

Chanyeol grips Baekhyun up under his armpits and lifts him like a child, putting him on his lap. He covers the three of them with the blanket, presses his lips to the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Oh, come on Mr. Pouty, we were just playing.”

Sehun pushes his bottom lip out and lays his head on Baekhyun’s lap, looking up at him with the biggest, most innocent eyes he can manage. “Are you sensitive because you’re still mad we made you beg in the church?”

Chanyeol’s laughter echoes loud in the room and Baekhyun pushes Sehun off of his lap. “I hate you guys,” he says with a smile. He pauses, gives them both a quick side eye. “And, don't ever do that to me again.”

Sehun’s arms snake around Baekhyun’s waist and Chanyeol kisses his cheek. “Yes, princess,” he says against Baekhyun’s ear.

They end up falling asleep together on the couch, Baekhyun on Chanyeol’s lap and Sehun sprawled across both of them, hand pressing into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol wakes first, noticing quickly that he’s pretty much trapped. He’s grateful he doesn’t have work today because how could he possibly get up? They look so cute sleeping on him like that. He watches them fondly for a while until Baekhyun finally stirs, eyes fluttering open slowly.

“Morning,” Baekhyun smiles up at Chanyeol, gives him a quick peck on the lips. He looks down and hums contentedly, admiring Sehun’s face smashed unattractively against his thigh. “This is comfy,” he says, then leans his head against Chanyeol’s chest.

“It is.” Chanyeol rests his chin atop Baekhyun’s head and shifts slightly, trying not to wake Sehun. They're quiet for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the soft, slow rhythm of Sehun’s breathing. “I’m really happy,” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun is busy playing with Sehun’s matted hair, but he smiles. “Me too.” He turns to face Chanyeol, “Me too,” he repeats, softer this time.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says, looks down to Sehun then back up into Baekhyun’s eyes. “Both of you.”

Baekhyun hums, “I know.” He scratches at Sehun’s scalp, drags his fingers through his hair the way he knows the younger likes. “I love you too.”

“I love him more!” Sehun’s head pops up suddenly. He’s only slightly disoriented, eyes blinking slowly as he tries to fully wake up.

The older two laugh and Baekhyun pushes at Sehun’s shoulder. “Always a competition with you, I swear.”

Sehun doesn't respond, but he gives that cheeky little smile, the one that makes both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hearts swell. “Yeah, because I always win.”

It’s a slow morning. Chanyeol has the day off. Yixing has no schedule, so Baekhyun is free. Sehun does work, but not for another few hours. They stay lazy, curled together on the couch where it’s warm and comfortable. Sehun contemplates taking the day off because the idea of leaving his spot on the couch sounds worse than death.

“So,” Chanyeol starts, hand freezing at the top of Baekhyun’s head, “are you and Yixing like, a thing? Or…?”

“If by ‘thing’ you mean, is he fucking me to destress at the end of a long work day, then yes.” He wiggles his toes against Sehun’s leg, his personal way of telling the younger to rub his legs. “Were not dating, if thats what you’re asking.”

Chanyeol just nods, he honestly wouldn't mind if they were dating, they're all free to do what they want outside of their relationship at home.

“You guys look good together,” Sehun chimes in, hands working up and down Baekhyun’s legs. He smiles at the starry-eyed look Baekhyun gives him. “Does he know? Like, about us?” he asks, motioning to all three of them; Baekhyun whines and Sehun returns his hand to his leg.

“He knows, yeah. I mean I didn’t tell him you two are brothers or anything… but he knows we’re… whatever we are.”

Chanyeol pushes at Baekhyun until he slides off his lap onto the floor. “Wow!” he says, standing and crossing the room with his arms raised above his head. “Wow! ‘Whatever we are’… like we all aren't boyfriends or anything. I see how it is Byun Baekhyun.” He turns from the doorway into the kitchen and gives a playful glare, “I see that we mean _nothing_ to you!”

Baekhyun grabs Sehun’s arm, holds it across his chest. “Hold me back Sehun,” he says, “Hold me back so I don’t go beat his ass.”

They all laugh. Baekhyun stands and follows Chanyeol to the kitchen, Sehun trails right behind him. Chanyeol makes scrambled eggs for himself and Baekhyun, and Sehun eats cereal like the child he is. They bicker as they eat, continuing through washing the dishes and then all through out showering together. Baekhyun complains that the shower is too small and Sehun says that Chanyeol just needs to not be so giant. Baekhyun tries to get frisky, his attempts thwarted by slaps to his wandering hands.

“I don’t wanna go to work,” Sehun pouts as they all get dressed. He’s adjusting his name tag on his shirt when Baekhyun slips behind him, sneaks his hands up the back of his shirt.

“Then stay,” Baekhyun whispers in Sehun’s ear. “I can think of at least ten things we can do here that are all better than going to work.”

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s sleeve and pulls him away from his brother. “You are the worst at teaching him responsibility, you know that?”

Baekhyun’s eyes roll so hard Chanyeol wonders if it hurt. Then a smirk spreads across Baekhyun’s face that scares him. “What are you? His… _Daddy_?”

Chanyeol makes quick eye contact with his brother before clearing his throat and looking back to Baekhyun. “Thats not gonna work, Baek.”

Baekhyun circles Chanyeol slowly, dragging his fingers across his body. “Are you sure about that?” he whispers, tiptoeing to reach Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol gulps, “Yes?”

“Yeah, that sounded convincing,” Baekhyun mocks. Sehun is silent, staring wide-eyed at the interaction.

“No.” Chanyeol shakes his head and pushes Baekhyun’s hands away from where they’re dipping dangerously low on his hips. “Yes. Yes I’m sure.” He points at Sehun, “You. Go to work. I’ll deal with this,” he says, motioning toward Baekhyun.

Baekhyun groans and flings himself onto the bed dramatically. “Yes Sehunnie, run along. Listen to Daddy.”

Sehun hurries out of the room. Chanyeol turns on Baekhyun, now laying on his back with his limbs spread out. “You’re the absolute worst.” He joins Baekhyun on the bed, crawling in between his spread legs. He dips his head to kiss Baekhyun slowly, humming when Baekhyun nips at his bottom lip.

“True, but you love it.”

“I do.” A few more kisses, his hands slides under Baekhyun’s shirt. “Sometimes I don’t know why though.”

“Because—“ Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol pinches his nipple. “Because you love me, so you have to love my quirks,” he moans when Chanyeol’s tongue drags along the length of his neck, “even the annoying ones.”

Chanyeol tugs Baekhyun’s shirt up, bunching it under his armpits. “God, you’re so fucking annoying.” Baekhyun laughs, Chanyeol bites his stomach to shut him up. He’s confused when Baekhyun suddenly grabs his face and pulls him back to look into his eyes.

“He’s a good kid, you know, Sehun. He’s smart just like you.” His smile crinkles the corners of his eyes and he pulls Chanyeol down to cradle his head in his arms. “And he absolutely fucking loves you.”

They stay like that for a while, Chanyeol on top of Baekhyun, Baekhyun’s arms around him. It’s comfortable like this, just enjoying a silent moment together. It’s not often that they have coinciding days off. Sure, it would be nice if Sehun did as well, but this is just fine.

“Do you think we did the right thing?” Chanyeol asks, rolling to the side. He stares up at the ceiling and sighs. “Coming here, I mean. Running away from our lives?”

Baekhyun turns onto his side, tucks his arms under his head. “Do you think we did?”

“Sometimes I just think that—“

“Because, I think so. What did we have back home?” Baekhyun smiles, the fond, heartfelt smile he reserves for moments like this, moments alone with Chanyeol. “I don’t miss a single thing I had there. And, just look how much we’ve accomplished here.” He sits up and crawls onto Chanyeol’s lap, using one hand to make Chanyeol look at him. “We have jobs and an actual _home_. We have each other.” He leans down and kisses Chanyeol’s lips softly, then pulls back enough to smile. “Everything we need is right here.”


End file.
